


Playing The Field

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Pining, Popular Dean, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: Despite Castiel’s amazing summer experiences, coming back to school equals facing the familiar status quo: an anxious boy versus the rest of the school crowd — featuring a shy new friend, a small gang of bullies, and a charming, handsome, and popular Dean Winchester who doesn’t find it difficult to chat up virtually everybody and has probably dated half of the students.Keeping track of Dean’s love interests probably shouldn’t be this engaging, but as Castiel begins to face his own insecurities and slowly befriends Dean, he finds he can’t really stop.





	1. Abaddon Knight and the Bathroom Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before we begin, a couple of things to say:  
> \- Thank you to my wonderful artist, Bisma, who created a few amazing pieces of art! You can see them [here](http://moonliteknight.livejournal.com/8726.html)!  
> \- Thanks to my betas, Lauren and Jess, who helped me go through writing/revising this story. All the remaining mistakes are mine.  
> \- And finally thank you to all of you who decide to give my story a go and read it. You're awesome.  
> \- This story was lightly inspired by a very old HP fanfic (Remus/Sirius) which I can no longer find online but which was called "The Dating Disasters of Sirius Black."  
> \- Yes, I know Captain America: The Civil War did not have its premiere in autumn. Just roll with it.  
> \- **Re: bullying in this story** \- takes place inside and outside of the school and results in minor injuries (Alfie and Castiel). If you want to know more details before reading, do not hesitate to message me on [tumblr](http://teacass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/teacass)!  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Castiel’s summer ends with a patch of pumpkins and an unusual meeting.

He trudges across the field and down the hill towards the bus stop, his backpack heavy with the last two months of his life spent at summer camp. He has thought about calling Gabriel or Anna, who would probably be happy to pick him up, but they’re college students and their classes must have already started — plus, the weather is nice enough to walk the mile or so to the bus stop. This way, he can pretend the summer’s not over yet; he can avoid all the questions and responsibilities that will surely fall on his head as soon as he gets home.

He almost stumbles over the big orange pumpkins that grow in the field. He looks at them and feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips despite the sour feeling in his stomach. A few more weeks and they will be ready to be picked and carved and used for pies. Summer is slowly coming to an end and Castiel doesn’t necessarily like it — he’d had the time of his life at camp, after all — but at least autumn will be here soon. Autumn is like a penultimate chapter of a book, which he likes the best: there’s still time until everything ends, the action is usually at its peak, and Castiel can spend whole days savouring these second-to-last words, just as he spends hours staring at the red leaves and the autumn sky.

After a while, he finally crosses the street and heads towards the bus stop. It looks like a small wooden hut with a slanted roof and a bench. He stands for a moment, reading the schedule, and when it turns out he still has twenty minutes until the bus arrives he sighs, puts his backpack on the ground, and slides down to sit on the bench and wallow in his misery.

Two minutes later he’s pulled out of his thoughts by loud voices. Castiel fidgets on the bench and drags his luggage closer to him.

“Ugh, come on, dad,” someone says.

Castiel leans out, curious. He smiles nervously when he sees the entire Shurley family drawing near. Of course — Castiel is back home for half an hour and the first person he meets is the town drunk, Chuck, along with his three children. Nothing ever changes, does it?

Chuck Shurley is quite a nice man and not that bad of a father but, unfortunately, he’s drunk more often than not. He’s supposed to be a writer, but Castiel doesn’t think he’s very successful, judging from all the financial problems the Shurleys struggle with. Right now, Chuck’s arm is slung over his oldest son’s shoulders and he’s muttering something under his breath. Apart from keeping his father up, Inias is also holding his younger brother, Alfie, who seems close to passing out. Castiel’s stomach clenches unpleasantly when he notices the blood and the bruises on his young face. He stands up.

The youngest child of the family, Hael, is the first to notice him. She grins at him and waves. She can’t be older than six.

“Hello, Mr. Shurley,” Castiel greets. Inias looks at him and nods, but doesn’t smile. “Let me help.”

“If you could just...” Inias glances at Alfie, who clings to his arm, and sends Castiel a helpless look.

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel grabs Alfie by his shoulders and helps to guide him to the bus stop, carefully sitting him down on the bench. The kid’s head lolls down to Castiel’s shoulder.

Hael climbs onto the bench on Castiel’s other side and looks up at him with a smile. He looks away.

“Thank you,” Inias says grimly as he helps his father sit on the bench and tries to keep him moderately straight.

Castiel smiles awkwardly, Alfie’s head heavy on his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asks, but Inias doesn’t respond, just turns away to study the bus schedule.

“We found daddy behind the pub,” Hael informs happily, “and Alfie defended him when those other guys—”

“Hael,” Inias hisses. “Stop bothering him.”

“But he asked—”

“It’s okay,” Castiel says.

“Just stop, Hael.” Inias glares at his sister and continues reading the schedule.

The girl huffs and starts dangling her legs. Castiel feels completely out of place and tries to gently push Alfie off him, but the boy seems unconscious. Castiel puts an arm around his waist to keep him up and touches his neck to find a pulse. He breathes out, relieved, when he finds it.

Fifteen more minutes. He can do it.

After three minutes, Hael gets bored and hops off the bench to examine Castiel’s luggage.

“Where are you going?” she asks curiously.

“Home,” he answers. “I’ve been away for the summer.”

Hael’s eyes grow wide. “Wow. Have you ever been to Arizona?”

Castiel thinks for a moment. “I think I have. I’m not sure; I could have been really small.”

“Can you take me there? I want to see this big canyon, but Inias doesn’t wanna go.”

“The Grand Canyon?” Castiel asks and the girl nods enthusiastically. “Well. I’ve never seen it, either, so you’re not alone. I’m sure you’ll be able to go there someday.”

Hael doesn’t seem convinced but she busies herself with poking at Castiel’s backpack again. He lets her do it and stares blindly at the pumpkins still visible in the field. There’s an unpleasant churning in his stomach.

He blinks himself out of his thoughts when he hears another set of loud footsteps. Hael lifts her head, too.

There is a boy approaching them, dressed in ratty jeans and a nice-fitting t-shirt. He stops in front of them and grins, green eyes interested and wide.

“Hey, guys,” Dean Winchester says.

Mr. Shurley jerks awake at the noise and looks around with bleary eyes. Dean waves at him and laughs.

“I’m almost late,” Dean says and frowns down at his phone for a second. “But I don’t think Baby’s gonna leave without me, right, guys? What’s up?” Then his eyes land on Castiel and his eyebrows shot up. “Hey, you’re not a Shurley.”

Castiel gapes at him for a few seconds but when he opens his mouth to respond, Dean laughs.

“You’re a Novak, aren’t you?” Dean winks at him and Castiel can feel the points of his ears go red. Dean Winchester is a senior at his high school, just a year older than Castiel. He’s also popular, funny, and handsome. Obviously. Castiel didn’t realise Dean Winchester would be aware of his existence, let alone know his name. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“He’s been away,” Hael pipes in with a smile.

“I figured,” Dean says. He bends to ruffle the girl’s hair and then eyes Alfie, who’s still half-lying on Castiel. “What’s up with him?” he asks quietly and looks at Castiel as if he was responsible for the kid.

“He’s a hero,” Hael states proudly.

Dean grins at her. “‘Course he is. You’ll take good care of your big brother, won’t you, sweetie?”

Mr. Shurley, who’s looking at them with confusion written all over his face, points a finger at Castiel and asks, “Who are you?”

Castiel clears his throat. “I’m Castiel, sir.”

“Don’t know any Cassiel,” Mr. Shurley slurs and lets his head hang low.

Castiel wants to correct him but he can feel Dean looking at him with interest. He meets his eyes for a short moment, and when Dean sends him a smile, Castiel looks back down again.

“Awesome,” Dean says, apropos of nothing, sounding distracted. “Okay, guys, thanks for the chat! Gotta rush before the close the shop.”

Hael beams at him. “Bye, Dean!”

Dean waves and winks, then looks at Alfie with a small frown. “Make sure you take care of him, okay?” he asks no one in particular, and then he’s gone.

Soon, Hael starts climbing into Castiel’s lap.

Only ten more minutes.

He spends the time trying to ignore Hael’s chattering and Mr. Shurley’s mumblings. Alfie is still barely awake and Inias seems to be ignoring everything around him. Fifteen minutes later, the bus finally arrives. Castiel puts Alfie’s arm over his own shoulders and drags him slowly into the vehicle. The boy wakes but is still too weak to stand on his own, so Castiel hugs him tightly to his side while Inias pays for their tickets. Hael is already pulling her father onto one of the vacant seats at the end of the bus.

Then the driver says something and Inias answers, “But I… I don’t have any more money. And I thought—”

“Here.” Castiel reaches to his pocket before he can even think. “I think I have some.”

Inias takes the money, his face bright red and eyes cast down. Castiel tries to send him a reassuring smile, but the boy scurries away as soon as he gets the tickets. Castiel pays for himself and goes over to where the Shurleys are seated, Hael in her oldest brother’s lap, Mr. Shurley behind them and Alfie with an empty seat beside him. Castiel sits down and lets the kid’s head fall back onto his shoulder.

After a while, Alfie’s head starts to feel heavy on Castiel’s shoulder, his breath warm against Castiel’s neck. He can hear Hael chattering in the seat behind them. He concentrates on looking out the window instead, admiring the shades of brown and yellow visible on every passing tree.

“Did you have a good summer?” Alfie mumbles after a while. 

Castiel can’t help but smile. “Yes. Very. What about you?”

“Yeah… I think.”

Castiel hums. “Are you excited about going back to school?” he asks, even though it seems like the most boring question he could have thought of.

Alfie doesn’t seem to mind, though. “A bit,” he mutters and then seems to fall asleep again.

Castiel turns back to watching the trees and soon the bus arrives at Castiel’s stop. He gathers his things, touches Alfie’s head, and nods to Inias. Both Hael and Mr. Shurley are asleep now.

After a while, he’s finally home. No one greets him when he opens the door and comes in. The house appears empty and lifeless; Anna and Gabriel are probably out and won’t be back until later this evening. Castiel kicks off his shoes and heads towards the stairs.

“Castiel?” he hears from the living room.

For a moment, he considers ignoring her, but eventually he sighs, puts his backpack on the ground, and goes to see his stepmother for the first time in two months.

She’s sitting on the couch, with a cup in one hand and a magazine in the other.

“Castiel,” she greets him officially.

Castiel feels like a total stranger.

“Naomi,” he says and nods curtly.

“Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes,” she informs and smiles politely.

No ‘welcome home’, then. No ‘how was your holiday, honey’. Nothing. Not that he’s expected it. Not that he even wants to hear it. And if Naomi ever called him ‘honey’, he would probably run away, scarred for life.

“Of course,” he answers, nods one more time and, seeing that Naomi isn’t paying him any attention anymore, he runs upstairs and locks himself in his room. His luggage ends up on the floor when he throws himself onto the bed and buries his face in the pillows. They’re fresh and fluffy, just as he likes them, and here, in his room, he finally feels a bit better about the end of the summer.

 

***

 

Everyone at Lawrence High School knows Dean Winchester. Most importantly, at least half of the students are or have been in love with him.

It’s not that Dean sleeps around, not any more than an average teenager. He doesn’t date all that much — Castiel has noticed he doesn’t seem like the relationship type and his affairs usually don’t last longer than a month or two, tops.

The thing is that Dean Winchester is charming. Apart from being unusually attractive — the whole six feet of slender muscles, sharp jawline, and bright green eyes — he’s talkative and kind and flirty. It doesn’t seem particularly difficult for him to chat up virtually anybody, which is a skill which Castiel has always admired. There aren’t many people that hate Dean, maybe with the exception of those whose hearts have been inadvertently broken by Dean’s flighty attitude towards relationships.

Castiel has been telling himself he doesn’t care for Dean Winchester for the two years he’s attended high school — he doesn’t actually know him, after all — but he recognises the lie every time Dean smiles at him in the hallway. It’s pathetic really, since he probably doesn’t even know Castiel’s name…

At least that’s what he always assumed. After what happened at the bus stop, he’s a bit more puzzled.

It’s Friday afternoon and Castiel is washing his hands in the school bathroom on the first floor. It’s the second week of the school year and Castiel already feels he has way too much homework. Classes have already ended about half an hour ago, but Castiel needed to stay in the library for a bit longer and read up on American history for a class next week.

He’s trying not to think about how the entire school has been talking about the biggest news yet — Dean’s new girlfriend. All Castiel knows about her is that her name is Abaddon, she’s a senior, just like Dean, and she’s unusually attractive. He saw them together yesterday during lunch; the girl was leaning over Dean as he sat in his chair, her long red hair falling over her shoulder and his hands on her hips.

Obviously, Castiel’s attempts at not thinking about it fail.

He’s about to walk out of the bathroom when suddenly the door is kicked open and almost hits him in the face.

“Oh shit!” Dean yells in surprise.

Castiel feels his eyes widen. Dean is panting heavily, his face flushed and hair in disarray.

“Dude,” Dean says after a few seconds of staring. “I’m not here, okay? Don’t tell her I’m here!”

And then, without another word, he disappears inside one of the empty bathroom stalls.

Castiel blinks, confused, but before he has a chance to say something or react, he hears loud footsteps from outside and then Abaddon is entering the bathroom.

“Where is he?” she asks, voice low and slow.

Castiel’s mind feels blank. “What?” he stutters.

Abaddon’s lips stretch in an angry smile. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Castiel takes a few steps back, towards the stalls. “I’m sorry but you can’t be here. The girls’ restroom is down the hall.”

Abaddon shakes her head, red hair a bit wild. “Listen, kid. I know he’s here. I saw him coming in here. So, just, do me a favour and get lost,” she says and winks at him.

Castiel frowns. “No. I’m not finished yet,” he mutters, turns around, and slides inside the stall Dean has entered just a moment ago. The door doesn’t have a lock so he decides to hold onto the handle just to be safe.

He doesn’t want to look back at Dean just yet.

“Deaaaan,” Abaddon crows from the outside. “Dean, darling. Come out from there and talk to me.”

“Get out of here!” Dean responds. “Seriously, Abbie, I told you I don’t wanna talk!”

“I don’t care,” the girls says. “We’re not finished. I told you we’re not finished!”

“Oh yeah, we’re finished,” Dean says with a snort. Castiel risks a glance over his shoulder at him. Dean catches his eyes and makes a face. “You freaking slapped that girl, and for what, for talking to me? You’re insane, Abbie. It’s over.”

“Are you seriously breaking up with me through the bathroom door?” Abaddon laughs loudly. “You’re a swine, Dean.”

Dean groans. “Just leave me alone.”

Castiel hears the girl stomp angrily.

“Alright. Your choice. On Monday, everyone will know about this,” she seethes.

“Oh, yeah, I can’t wait,” Dean mutters.

They hear more footsteps, some indignant huffing, and then the door slams loudly. Castiel turns around slowly to face Dean.

“Thanks, man,” Dean says. He doesn’t look like the breakup is bothering him too much. “I owe you one.”

“That’s alright,” Castiel says. “She sounded really angry. I would be afraid, too, if I were you.”

Dean laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. “That’s… that’s not it. I’m not afraid of her, dude, she’s just creepy. Can you believe she thought I was cheating on her with a junior? A freaking junior. All I did was chat with the girl for a few minutes and she… she just hit her! She’s insane.”

Castiel nods because he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s never had such problems before, and even if he did, Dean wouldn’t want to hear about them.

“I believe she’s gone now,” Castiel says and opens the door.

“Yeah.” Dean follows him outside, then stops just in front of the door of the restroom. “Hey, could you… I think she might still be there. Mind checking the hall for me?” Dean flashes him a wide grin. Castiel tries his best not to blush.

“Of course,” he mutters.

Dean steps back and Castiel pokes his head through the door. The hall seems empty and quiet so he beckons Dean forward with his hand.

Dean slides through right beside him, patting Castiel’s shoulder, and muttering, ‘Thanks, Novak,’ just before winking and walking out of the bathroom.

Castiel has mere seconds to hyperventilate over the fact that Dean Winchester has just touched him and winked at him before suddenly he hears a girlish scream from somewhere down the hall. He goes out of the restroom and notices Abaddon storming over to them. Then he sees Dean’s panicked face.

“Come on!” Castiel says and, without thinking, pulls at the sleeve of Dean’s jacket. They run down the hall, Abaddon’s footsteps slowly fading behind them. Castiel turns into smaller hallway and pushes open the door leading to the quiet little courtyard he discovered some months ago.

Dean plops down onto the bench while Castiel makes sure the girl hasn’t followed them.

“I think we’re safe here for a while,” he says.

“Whew! Oh man, you saved my ass.” Dean laughs and looks around. “How’d you find this place, anyway?” 

Castiel shrugs. He doesn’t really want to tell Dean Winchester about how sometimes he needs a place to be alone when being among the crowds tires him out. Dean wouldn’t understand.

“It’s awesome. A good place to bring a girl to, eh?” Castiel winces, but Dean misreads the grimace. “Not _that girl_ , obviously. Someone less creepy. Someone nicer.”

Castiel shuffles his feet, unsure of what to do next. Dean ignores him, though, still looking around and smiling. Then he glances back at Castiel. “You think she’s gone? I don’t want to stay here forever.”

Castiel resists the urge to scowl at him. Dean may be handsome and friendly and popular, but Castiel has just introduced him to his secret hiding place and this is how Dean reacts to it? “There is a different exit, leading to the back of the school. Even if she’s still inside, she will not notice you.”

“Really?” Dean gets up eagerly. “Well then, I think that’s my cue to leave. Where is it?”

Wordlessly, Castiel points at the gate behind Dean’s back.

“Alrighty! Thanks again, Novak, I owe you. And go home soon, it’s Friday, man!” Dean says and grins.

Castiel blinks at him stupidly and then Dean waves and goes away without another word.

 

***

 

Over the weekend, Castiel finally finds some time to read through the goodbye letters from people at the camp. He’s in the middle of reading the one from his friend Rachel and smiling at the memories when someone knocks at his door. Castiel nearly upends his tea, then looks up to see Anna’s bright red head poking through the door.

“Hi, Castiel.” She smiles. “What’s up?”

“Uhm.” Castiel puts the letter down to his lap. “Nothing, really.”

“Homework?”

“Not really,” he says and tries to hide the letter but his half-sister is quicker.

She snatches it and reads aloud, “’Dear Castiel…’ Oh my God!” she shouts, excited. “Are those love letters?”

“No,” he hisses and reaches out. “Give it back.”

“‘Meeting you was one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me,’” she continues as if she didn’t hear him. “‘I’ve had a wonderful time and I hope we will see each other again someday. These two months we’ve spent together were—’”

“Give it to me, Anna!”

“‘I feel blessed...’ Gee, was it some kind of a religious camp or something?” Anna snickers but gives the letter back to him.

“No,” he mutters. “Quite the reverse. The people there were just… very special.”

“Oh God. ‘Very special’ doesn’t really sound good, you know? And what do you mean by ‘quite the reverse’? It wasn’t a cult or anything, was it, Castiel?” Now she starts to sound worried.

Castiel gathers all the letters and ties them together with a ribbon.

“No, Anna,” he says with a small smile. “It was just a regular camp. Nothing religious — or unreligious — about it. That letter… my friend Rachel wrote it. And, well. She was quite religious, but it has nothing to do with it. She was just… she was just kind of gentle, you know?” Castiel stands up and sits on the edge of his bed. Anna joins him. “She was very friendly and kind. That’s why it may sound weird. But I can assure you — some of the other letters are nothing like that one.” He laughs quietly when Anna’s eyes go wide for a second.

“Castiel, you bastard! Now I want to read them!” She grins at him and pretends to reach for the letters.

“Get off!” he laughs and hides them under his pillows. “Get your own.”

“Well, Castiel, I’m afraid I don’t have so many friends,” she says with a smile.

Castiel feels himself blush. “Yeah. I know. I mean… You know I don’t, either. It’s just… Everyone was so friendly there. We all really grew attached to one another. And I know it’s weird because normally I am nothing like that—”

Anna touches his shoulder gently. “It’s not weird, Castiel. It’s normal. I’m glad you’ve made so many new friends.”

He looks down at his knees. His cheeks feel hot. “It’s not even that, you know. I was… I was kind of popular there. I mean, at the camp.” He glances at his half-sister who’s still smiling. “ _Me_ , Anna. _Popular_.”

“That’s really great, Castiel.”

He shakes his head. “No, you don’t understand. It wasn’t only that I had many friends. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew who I was… And I liked it.”

“Of course you liked it. Everyone likes to be liked,” Anna says and she sounds serious. “Do you miss it?”

Castiel sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’d like it if everyone at school knew me. People at the camp were… different. It was different.”

Anna smiles, her eyes kind. “I’m sure people at school like you too, Castiel. I know it may be difficult but, well, it’s high school. High school is always difficult.”

Castiel looks at her and smiles back. They stay quiet for a moment. Castiel hesitates, then — he and Anna like and trust each other but he doesn’t always tell her everything. Now, though, he really feels like confessing something. The camp was a great experience and he has no one to talk to about it.

He decides to open his mouth and just say it. “I was with someone.”

Anna blinks at him and then a grin spread over her face. “Oh my God, Castiel! Really? Awesome!”

Castiel bites his lower lip. “Yes. And, and… As you know, I’ve never been with anyone before—”

“Hey, it’s okay, everyone starts dating at their own time, you know.” She’s still smiling and Castiel feels the corner of his lips turning upwards, too. “So, tell me. Who was she?”

Oh. Right.

For a moment, Castiel considers lying. But then he notices the honest affection in Anna’s eyes and thinks of the two months he’s spent being a true version of himself, someone that didn’t have to be afraid or have to pretend. He doesn’t want to be anyone else anymore, so he tells the truth.

“Actually, I had a boyfriend.”

Anna’s smile falters for a split second and Castiel’s heart almost stops. But then his sister smiles even more kindly, though she still looks somewhat surprised. “What was the name of the lucky guy, then?”

Castiel’s cheeks turn red again but he doesn’t care. “Balthazar.”

Anna taps him on the shoulder. “So, are you gonna see each other again?”

“I don’t know… I’m not sure. He lives in Europe, actually, and arrived to the States only for some time. And we’re not really together anymore… I mean, we’re still friends but we decided that it wouldn’t make sense to— Anyway. No, I don’t think we will. But it’s okay.”

“Wow, this sounds so cool. Did he have an accent?” she asks, hugging her knees to her chest.

Castiel smiles, embarrassed. “He did. English. Although he’s actually from Paris.”

Anna makes a weird, high-pitched noise. “Awww, it all sounds so… international, you know? The international romance. And you know what they say about the French…”

Castiel blushes. Hard.

“Oh my God! Castiel, you sly dog! Did you French-kiss?”

“Oh my God, Anna,” Castiel moans and gets up from the bed, hiding his face behind his hands. “Get out. I don’t wanna talk to you about it.”

She squeals. “You totally did! Oh my God, my little brother’s all grown-up now!” She looks so excited that Castiel can’t stop smiling. “I am so happy for you.”

Castiel peers at her from behind his fingers. “I can see that. Although I don’t really understand why.”

“What do you mean, why? I’m just interested.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I’m not telling you anything else, forget it.”

“Okaaaay. Okay, so… I’ll leave you to it, I suppose. Have fun reading your love letters.” She heads towards the door.

“They’re not—”

“Yeah, sure!” And with that, she’s gone, and Castiel is left staring out his window with a dumb smile plastered onto his face.


	2. Jo Harvelle and the Curious Case of Human Relationships

Castiel has been keeping an eye on the boy since the beginning of the school year, watching how the bruises on his face from the beating he’d taken that last day of summer break turned from red to purple to ugly yellow. Alfie usually walks around the school alone and sits alone in the cafeteria and rarely talks with anyone in the hallways. Castiel has been trying to smile at him more and Alfie always smiles back, even if he still seems shy.

It’s Wednesday during their third week of school when Castiel decides to finally talk to Alfie. He spots him near his locker, a few yards down the hall from Castiel’s locker where he’s packing his books into his backpack in a hurry.

Castiel walks over and clears his throat.

“Hello, Alfie.”

The boy spins on his heel to face Castiel. His eyes widen. “Oh! Hello!”

“How are you?” Castiel asks, narrowing his eyes and looking all over Alfie’s face. There are no signs of bruises anymore, fortunately.

“Oh, I’m okay. Thanks for asking.” Alfie smiles at him. His eyes are bright and Castiel relaxes a bit.

“And your sister? Is she okay?”

Alfie chuckles. “She’s her usual self. Keeps annoying Inias with all those stupid questions…”

Castiel wants to ask about Mr. Shurley but he refrains at the last moment. Instead, he tilts his head and asks, “Do you want to sit with us at lunch? I’ve noticed you always sit by yourself.”

Alfie’s eyes go wide again. “Seriously? But… but I’m just a freshman...”

“So?” Castiel scoffs. “I just sit with my friends, Hannah and Gadreel. There’s still place at our table. And I honestly don’t care about social status or anything like that.”

“Wow. Thanks, Castiel!” The boy beams up at him.

He looks so young.

Castiel wants to say something else, but suddenly someone pushes him aside from behind and he almost crashes into the lockers. When he regains his balance and looks over his shoulder, he sees a short boy — a senior, Fergus Crowley, known mostly because of his old and powerful family and referenced by his last name by almost everyone — standing in front of Alfie, his hand fisted in Alfie’s shirt and his face bright red. Alfie looks petrified.

“Tell your daddy I want my money back tomorrow, love,” Crowley hisses, “or my family’s going to pay you a visit and—”

He doesn’t end his sentence because Castiel grips his shoulder and spins him around.

“What the hell?” Crowley screeches, confusion and annoyance visible on his puffy face.

Castiel is taller than him, lighter, and probably a lot quicker. He clenches his fingers and leans in, staring straight into Crowley’s eyes.

“Leave him alone,” he says, voice quiet. Crowley looks dumbfounded and opens his mouth to say something, but Castiel doesn’t give him a chance. “ _Now_.”

Balthazar had told him once that his blue eyes can either look warm and friendly or cold and dangerous. Castiel clings to that thought now, glaring at Crowley with all the power of confidence he can muster, and it must actually be working because Crowley closes his mouth, slaps Castiel’s hand off his shoulder, and turns away.

Castiel’s heart is beating so hard against his ribcage that he’s certain everyone in the hallway can hear it, especially because all conversations have stopped. He feels their eyes boring into his skull and he swallows hard and turns to face Alfie, trying to ignore the silence around them.

“Let’s go,” he says and clasps a hand around Alfie’s elbow.

There’s a weird feeling in his stomach — half fear, half euphoria. He doesn’t regret doing this; he reacted without thinking but he knows he did the right thing, especially since no one else decided to help Alfie out. On the other hand, though, his knees feel extremely weak, his head is spinning, his mouth so dry he can barely breathe. He’s trying not to look at anyone and to ignore the whispers when they walks towards the main door.

Someone whistles and Castiel winces, trying to ignore the heat spreading all over his neck and face.

And then he catches sight of Dean Winchester. He’s standing by his locker, his arm around the waist of a pretty blond girl, and his face a mixture of shock and amusement. They lock eyes for a few seconds.

Castiel feels the tips of his ears turn to a furious shade of red and he immediately ducks his head, praying for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 

***

 

It all starts from that one conversation. Alfie is quiet at first, sitting between Castiel and Gadreel and listening to their conversations, speaking only when asked a direct question. Castiel was used to walking alone in the hallway, but now Alfie joins him sometimes, telling him about his family and listening to every word Castiel has to say. They also sit together on the bus and every time Gabriel offers to take Castiel home after school, they take Alfie with them, as well. Alfie is very friendly, if a bit shy at first, with a gentle smile and a young, innocent look on his face. Castiel can’t really imagine this kind boy fighting with anyone, standing up to anyone, even to defend his father.

If people notice their new friendship, they don’t really react in any way. Sometimes, when Castiel passes Crowley in the hallway, they shoot daggers at each other, but no one seems to bother Alfie anymore. Castiel tries not to ask too many questions about Chuck’s problems with Crowley’s family, and Alfie looks relieved by it. Castiel feels weird when he realises that he has become some kind of bodyguard to his younger friend. It’s hilarious — he still feels anxious around strangers, he’s still the same nervous Castiel who can’t stand other people staring at him. It feels better, though, when Alfie joins him and they can enter the school together, concentrating on their current conversation and not on other people.

There is one more thing that changes, albeit gradually and almost inconspicuously. It’s Castiel’s relationship with Dean Winchester.

Or maybe _relationship_ is too big a word for it. Castiel is now aware of the fact that Dean knows him, for some reason. They never really talked except for that day in the bathroom, not including the few times Dean greeted him with a ‘Hey, Novak’ and a wide grin when he passed him in the halls.

These days, however, Castiel starts to notice Dean everywhere. He sees him in the cafeteria, surrounded by friends. He changes tables, sitting in different places all around the room and talking with different people who all seem to know and like him.

The best thing, though, is the way he sometimes catches Castiel’s eyes and, instead of ignoring him or turning away, he smiles, waves, or, one day, even winks at him.

Castiel blushes so hard that Gadreel can’t stop laughing and Hannah starts teasing. Alfie just smiles, offering him silent comfort.

Castiel has always known Dean had his locker a few rows from him, but he was hardly ever there and Castiel stopped looking for him a long time ago. Now, however, he sees Dean a few times a day, not really using his locker to take out books or supplies but usually to lean against it while chatting with a girl or a group of friends. Nowadays, he usually spends his breaks with his arms around the same blonde girl Castiel saw him with on the day he defended Alfie. They seem close and comfortable and Castiel starts wondering whether Dean has finally found someone to start a real relationship with. He also tries to ignore the aching in his chest at the thought.

With Alfie at his side, Castiel does everything he can to be subtle about the way he keeps sneaking glances at Dean every now and then, but he’s almost sure Alfie has noticed something, even though he doesn’t comment.

It would be easy to only admire Dean from afar, just as he used to do; Dean is really attractive and Castiel doesn’t really blame himself for looking at him more often than at other people. He’s sure there really is nothing wrong with it.

But it wouldn’t be his life if everything was easy, would it? Suddenly, instead of keeping his distance, Dean actually starts to talk to him _more_. They talk about silly, trivial things, never longer than for a few short minutes and never outside of school, obviously. Dean greets him on his way to his locker, asks about his day, makes fun of his sweater or brags about an A he got on his English test. Castiel can’t help but laugh at his jokes, feeling stupid and really, really obvious, especially with the way his ears redden and his fingers shake. Dean doesn’t seem to notice anything, though, and their weird acquaintanceship continue to develop.

Hannah gets really suspicious when one day, in the cafeteria, Dean jokingly comments on the salad on Castiel’s tray and then saunters towards his own table.

“What on earth does he think he’s doing?” she marvels, brows furrowed and eyes following Dean. “If he wants to continue clogging his arteries with all those burgers it’s his own business, but mocking you like that—”

“It’s okay, Hannah,” Castiel says, trying not to sound too happy. “He’s just being friendly.”

“You call this friendly?”

“That’s just the way he is.”

“Since when are you so acquainted with Dean Winchester’s personality?” asks Gadreel.

“I’m not— It’s just… Everyone knows what he’s like,” Castiel mutters.

“It’s true,” Alfie pipes in. Castiel sends him a grateful smile. “Dean Winchester is a really kind and helpful person. He… he even helped my dad once or twice,” he says, and because Chuck Shurley is still not a pleasant subject of conversation, they all fall silent after that.

And yet, there is one thing that is better than everything else, better than Dean talking with him, joking with him, and looking at him with his sparkling, beautiful green eyes.

It’s what he calls Castiel.

The first time it happens, at the very beginning of all this, Castiel is walking down the corridor and almost immediately notices Dean by the vending machine. He passes him without a word, still not sure if he’s allowed to greet him, and for a moment he’s sure Dean didn’t even see him. But then he hears a loud ‘Hey!’, followed by footsteps. His heart skips a beat and he stops, glancing over his shoulder.

Dean is running over to him.

“Hey, Cass— Cast—” Dean stutters and Castiel can swear his cheeks redden, making the freckles on his face more prominent than ever.

“Castiel,” he helps, not able to stop a smile tugging at his lips.

“Ah, yes,” Dean says and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “I’m used to ‘Novak’, but since you actually have a first name…” He shrugs. “It’s a mouthful, though. I remember Shurley called you something else, right? That day, at the bus stop?”

Castiel tries not to dwell too much on the fact that Dean actually remembers meeting him then. “Well, yes. He called me Cassiel, which actually is a name of an angel. They’re similar, but—”

“But you’re not Cassiel.” Dean grins. Castiel tries to keep his stupid heart from beating too hard at the way he pronounces it, especially since it isn’t even his name. “Eh, but you know what, now I’m probably gonna forget which one is yours.” He winces. Castiel swallows, feeling a sting of disappointment. “Mind if I just call you Cas?”

_Cas._

People do not call him Cas. It’s always _Castiel_ , so official and proper, or _Cassie_ , when it comes to his half-brother or Balthazar. _Cassie_ sounds too much like a girl’s name and Castiel is not very fond of it. _Cas_ , though…

“Yes,” Castiel says. “I mean, no, _no_!” He shakes his head frantically and feels the blush creeping up his neck. “No, I don’t mind. Cas is— it’s fine. It sounds alright.”

Dean beams at him, dimples visible in his cheeks and green eyes bright. “That’s awesome, man.” He reaches out and claps him on the arm. “I’ve got another question now, Cas: do you have any change?”

 

***

 

Castiel is waiting outside of school, with Alfie by his side and his cell phone pressed to his ear. It’s Friday afternoon and Gabriel is late.

“It’s never happened before, I’m really sorry,” Castiel says to his friend for the third time in the last five minutes.

“It’s okay, Castiel, don’t worry.” Alfie smiles at him and angles his face towards the warm September sun. He’s sitting on the small wall near the entrance to the school.

Castiel sighs and pockets his phone. “I guess we just have to wait.”

“It seems like the only choice, yes.” Alfie laughs. He really doesn’t seem too bothered by the fact that they are left alone in the almost empty parking lot. He also seems happy, and has seemed that way for the last week he’s spent sitting with Castiel and his friends in the cafeteria.

Castiel hums noncommittally and sends one more text to his half-brother. At this point, he only hopes Gabriel has simply forgotten about them. He suppresses all unwanted thoughts about car accidents and homicide, locks his phone, and leans against the wall.

And then he hears someone call his name. And he knows, even without looking up, that it’s not Gabriel.

“Cas?”

Castiel lifts his head, astounded. “Hello, Dean,” he says.

Dean grins at him — _at them_ , Castiel reminds himself — shields his face against the bright sun with his hand, and walks over. He’s still squinting and Castiel spends several long seconds just staring at him, at his firm muscles, clearly visible underneath his short-sleeved shirt, at his wide shoulders, white smile, and jean-clad bowlegs. Then he feels Alfie’s foot kick him in the ribs and he immediately looks away.

“What’re you doing here, guys?” Dean asks and stops right in front of them. “Is there a nerd party today that I didn’t know about?”

Castiel shakes his head, trying not to look too amused. “My brother is taking us home,” he says.

Dean looks around the empty parking lot. “Huh. Yeah, I can see that.” He raises his eyebrows at Castiel.

“He’s late. But he’ll be here.”

“We don’t know that,” Alfie offers and hops off the wall.

Dean points his finger at him, still looking at Castiel. “The kid’s right. How long have you been waiting?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Alfie sighs wearily, slouching his shoulders and peering at Dean with sad eyes.

“Well, we don’t have any other choice, do we?” Castiel hisses at him. He doesn’t want Dean to pity him and Alfie seems to be trying everything to make them look like losers. “We can only wait. I’ll… I’ll try calling him again and—”

“What if he doesn’t pick up?” Alfie asks.

“He’ll have to pick up at some point.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

Dean watches their exchange with a small smile playing over his lips. Castiel glares at Alfie, but before he can say anything, Dean offers, “I can give you a ride, if you want.”

They look at him. Alfie is the first to react, smiling happily and bending to pick up his bag. Castiel stares for a moment longer.

“We don’t even live in the same part of town,” he says.

Dean shrugs, still smiling. “Doesn’t matter. I’m just picking up Sam. He’s got some kind of a book club on Fridays, the little nerd he is.”

“I used to be in that club, too, when I was in middle school,” Alfie says. “That’s when I first met Sam, actually.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he looks at the younger boy with newfound interest. “You know my brother?”

Castiel is surprised, too; he didn’t know that Alfie went to school with Sam Winchester.

“Well, aren’t you a bunch of cute little nerds,” Dean laughs, reaches out, and pats Alfie on the shoulder. “Okay, then, let’s go!”

Castiel feels conflicted, not sure if he should be offended by Dean calling him ‘little’ — he’s only a year younger than him, after all — or happy because Dean thinks he’s cute. Or does he? He probably doesn’t, he was surely referring only to his brother and Alfie, there’s no chance Dean thinks he, Castiel, is cute, just as he’s not little, and Castiel’s overthinking everything again which usually doesn’t end well—

“Sorry, guys,” Dean says when they stop by his car, a beautiful black classic. “Sam’s usually riding shotgun, you gonna be okay in the backseat?”

They nod and get inside. Dean starts the engine and leaves the parking lot, then turns and looks at them over his shoulder. “Sam’s school isn’t far from here so we’re gonna pick him up first, okay?”

“Of course,” Castiel says. “Please, don’t mind us, Dean. You’re already doing us a great favour.”

“Not a problem.” Dean flashes him a bright smile. “Be sure to kick your dick of a brother’s ass for leaving you like that, though.”

“I… Gabriel must have simply forgotten… I don’t think I should—”

“Cas. I was kidding.” Dean’s smile is warmer now. “I’m sure he’s okay. Well, apart from being a dick.”

Castiel feels a strong urge to hit Dean on the head, but he ignores it and spends the rest of the ride listening to Dean and Alfie talking about Sam.

 

***

 

Castiel still isn’t certain how he ended up in a bar on a Friday afternoon, sitting between Alfie and Dean’s friend Charlie. Castiel has never been in a bar before. He’s never talked to any of these people, either — apart from Alfie and Dean, of course. He doesn’t even really know Sam Winchester.

But when Sam got into the car and noticed the two of them in the backseat, he cheered, beamed at Alfie, and started to convince them to join him and his friends (“ _My_ friends, Sammy, they’re _my_ friends,” Dean argued) because it was Jo’s birthday and he hadn’t seen Alfie for such a long time and did he know that they had a new chemistry teacher and that he was even worse than Mr. Adler—

And Alfie said he didn’t really need to be home yet because it was Inias’ turn to watch over their sister, and he wanted to know everything about his old school and how is the book club going, Sam?

Then three pairs of eyes turned to Castiel and he blinked, not sure how to react. He really didn’t want to be a gatecrasher, didn’t want to come between Dean and his friends, whom he obviously didn’t know. He glanced at Dean, trying to make sure he was okay with this and not only agreeing because of his little brother. But Dean smiled at him encouragingly and Castiel shrugged.

And so Dean drove the four of them to the Roadhouse, a bar owned by Jo Harvelle’s mother, which was the only reason why any of them could actually go inside and not be accused of being too young.

Half an hour later, Castiel is sipping his water (Jo’s mom may be okay with the underaged under her bar’s roof, but she certainly cannot be persuaded to sell them any alcohol, even despite her daughter’s pleas and threats). He’s listening to Charlie, a pretty redhead, talking enthusiastically about a new board game she’s discovered recently, and trying to ignore the flirting between Dean and Jo who are sitting right in front of him. Jo is the same beautiful blonde girl Castiel has seen Dean with many times before, especially during the past week, and suddenly it just makes sense for the two of them to be all over each other. They seem like they know each other inside out and Castiel tells himself to get a grip and stop being stupidly jealous for no reason. It isn’t his place to be jealous.

Then he notices that the boy with a mullet — Ash — is staring at him with a very thoughtful face. Castiel stares back, confused and not sure what else to do. He nearly sends his glass flying to the ground when Ash slams his hand on the table.

“Ha! It’s _you_! I knew I recognised you from somewhere!” he says.

Everyone at the table looks at him.

“What, like, from school?” Jo teases. “Where we all go everyday?”

Ash waves an impatient hand at her, still staring at Castiel. “Nah, man. You’re the one that made Crowley shit his limey panties,” he says and points an accusing finger at him.

Castiel frowns. “I’m… quite certain he didn’t defecate.”

Everyone around him makes a face and starts laughing. Castiel feels a blush creeping onto the back of his neck so he ducks his head, drinks more of his water, and tries to avoid their eyes.

“No, but seriously, though,” Charlie says after a while. “I wasn’t there but I heard it was completely out of this world. I mean, everyone knows Crowley is an ass who never shuts up and can out-talk every damn teacher in the school. And then?” Charlie puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He looks up at her. “You what, you look at him once and he just bolts? That is some real talent, my friend.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says, hesitant. Charlie’s hand still stays where it’s landed. “I’m not entirely sure how it happened. It seems a little blurry now.”

“Well, there’s only one explanation,” Charlie smiles maniacally, “you have magical eyes!”

Her friends groan. Charlie starts throwing peanuts at them, and pretty soon the conversation is forgotten, turning towards the oncoming Halloween party at the school and everyone’s plans for their costumes.

“I found an awesome cosplay, guys. It’s absolutely badass!” Charlie says.

“Lemme guess, princess Leia’s bikini?” Dean asks and grins.

“You wish, Winchester. No, no, it’s Madame Vastra, you know, the gay lizard lady from Doctor Who, and there’s this beautiful mask, you can buy it on Amazon, and then I’ll just have to—”

“You realise it’s Halloween, not Comic-Con, right?” Dean laughs.

Jo shoves him playfully in the side. “Shut up, you’re probably gonna go as Han Solo again, aren’t you.”

“Nope, sweetheart.” Dean sends her a brilliant smile. “This year, I’m gonna be a cowboy.”

“Close enough,” Sam laughs.

Dean pretends to shoot Charlie with his finger and then blows on it, looking around with intense eyes, lips puckered. Castiel looks away, struggling not to imagine Dean in tight leather pants and a cowboy hat. The bar feels too hot all of a sudden and his mouth is so dry he has to chug down every last drop of his water.

“What about you, guys? Alfie? Castiel?” Sam asks.

Alfie shakes his head. “I probably won’t be able to go. Someone has to look after Hael and it’s Inias’ last year in high school so he’ll probably want to go to the dance.”

Everyone ‘awwws’ at that and Sam claps Alfie on the shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Then he looks at Castiel. “And you?”

For the second time during the evening, Castiel feels everyone’s eyes boring into him. He clears his throat.

“I’m not going to the party, either,” he says.

“What do you mean, you’re not going?” Charlie pokes him in the arm. “You have to go!”

“Yeah, it’s Halloween, man.” Dean says and looks at him with wide eyes.

“I know it’s Halloween. It’s just… I’m not really… My family doesn’t celebrate Halloween.”

“Screw them,” says Ash.

“But it’s only a school party,” says Jo. “I’m sure your parents won’t be against it.”

Castiel doesn’t tell her his parents have nothing to say about the matter since his mother is dead and his father left a few years ago. Instead, he just shrugs and says, “I’m not really big on school dances.”

“What, you can’t dance or something?” Jo asks. “Don’t you worry, Ash here is the worst dancer the world has ever seen,” she jokes.

Ash nods solemnly.

“No, that’s not it—” Castiel tries.

“You worried you don’t have a girl to dance with? I know your pain, brother,” says Charlie.

“It’s a Halloween dance, you don’t have to have a partner—”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Jo!”

Castiel shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t _want_ to say anything. Dean’s friends are very nice to him but they wouldn’t understand him. It’s not because of the dancing or the lack of a partner; it’s because of _people_. Castiel wouldn’t enjoy the party, not with all the strangers around him. It would only cause him more anxiety, he’d feel miserable and awkward, and if there’s a chance to avoid all of it, he’ll do it. He would never trade a silent evening with a cup of tea and a good book over the time spent at a school dance. Never.

Castiel lifts his head and notices that Dean is looking at him, his eyes serious but soft. They stare at each other for a long moment and then Dean looks away and ruffles Sam’s hair.

“Hey guys, did you know Sammy and Alfie went to school together? How cute is that?” he asks. Sam swats at his hand, turning red and glaring at his brother, and when everyone is busy teasing Sam and Alfie, Dean catches Castiel’s eyes again and winks.

 

***

 

It’s 9 PM and it’s the latest Castiel has been outside his own room in ages.

They’re all standing in front of the Roadhouse, saying goodbye to Jo and Ash, who happen to live nearby. Castiel goes to shake Jo’s hand and to thank her for a nice evening, but she surprises him by throwing her arms around him and grinning.

“I hope to see you again soon!” she says.

“Yes… I mean, thank you. And happy birthday, again, I’m really sorry for crashing your party without invitation—”

“Stop it.” Jo lets go of him and shoves him in the shoulder. “It was nice meeting you, Castiel.” She smiles at him and he goes back to where the others are waiting by Dean’s car.

“Are we all gonna fit in there?” Alfie asks doubtfully, eyeing the Impala.

“Sure thing.” Dean waves his hand dismissively. “Well, maybe Cas can get in the front, and then you three midgets will arrange yourselves in the backseat. Sam can sit in Alfie’s lap.”

“Ugh, shut up, Dean!” Sam glares at his brother, his face a little pink.

“I’m just saying!” Dean grins at Castiel and points to the passenger side of the car. “Hop in, man.”

Castiel’s heart feels warm when he slides into the seat beside Dean, but he still throws an apologetic glance over his shoulder. Alfie doesn’t seem to mind, looking out the window, and Charlie is sitting in the centre, leaning toward the front seat and trying to reach the radio. Dean gets into the car and bats her hand away.

“Driver picks the music,” he says and pushes several buttons. The car is filled with the soft sounds of some classic rock ballad.

“Aww shucks, not this again!” Charlie groans.

“Shut up. Bon Jovi rocks!”

“You rock, asshat.”

“I know I do, darling.” Dean smirks at Charlie and starts the engine.

Castiel can’t help but smile and he turns his head away, trying to hide it. It’s already completely dark outside. The car is silent for a while, except for the quiet music, and Castiel starts to wonder if his family has even noticed his absence. And what if Gabriel still isn’t home, what if something happened and Castiel doesn’t even know it because he has spent an entire evening in the bar—

“So I’m having a pyjama party next Friday,” Charlie states, pulling Castiel out of his unpleasant thoughts. He looks at her, curious. “And you’re both invited.”

“Both?” Alfie asks from the back of the car.

“Yeah, you and Cas. Sorry, Sam, but you’re still in middle school and there’s gonna be alcohol and, you know, adult stuff.”

“You’re not adults yet,” Sam grumbles, while Castiel wonders if he minds Charlie calling him _Cas_. It’s not as nice as when Dean does it, but it feels okay so he says nothing.

“I promise, as soon as you turn sixteen, you’ll be welcome at every party I throw. Even the ones with the strippers.”

“But Alfie’s fifteen,” Sam protests.

“Well, but I’m sure he’s very mature—”

“Okay, whatever, I don’t care.”

“Come on, Sam, don’t be a baby,” Dean says. “You’ve got your parties, we have ours. It’s not the first time, it’s not the last time. Get over it.”

“Shut up, jerk!”

Dean laughs quietly. “Bitch,” he responds, and then, as if feeling Castiel staring at his profile, he looks at him with a small smile. Castiel doesn’t blink for a few seconds, and then he breaks the eye contact and turns to Charlie.

“I’m not sure—”

“No, Cas,” she says. “You’re _very_ sure. You’re coming. You both are, okay?”

Alfie starts nodding, but Castiel just looks at Charlie with wide eyes.

She sighs. “Look, Cas. It’s not gonna be a big party. Just us, alright? And Jo, and Ash. And, okay, maybe I’ll invite Dorothy, too… Anyway. You _gotta_ be there. Pleaaaase?”

Castiel bites the inside of his cheek and can’t help but glance at Dean. He’s looking at the road ahead of him, but every now and then he throws a look their way, as if curious of Castiel’s answer.

Castiel can’t really refuse, now, can he?

 

***

 

When he steps over the threshold of his house, he immediately knows Naomi is angry with him.

“Where have you been?” she asks when he walks into the living room. She’s sitting in the armchair, shoulders stiff, lips pressed into a narrow line. There’s an open book in front of her, but Castiel is sure she hasn’t been reading it. In his mind, he sees her sitting like that for hours, motionless, robot-like, without a trace of emotion.

She’s not angry because he disappeared for the whole afternoon and she has been worrying; she’s angry because he disobeyed.

“With friends,” he says flatly.

“What friends?”

“Just… friends. You don’t know them.”

Naomi stands up. They’re almost the same height now. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were going somewhere after school?”

Castiel wants to scream in her face ‘because you don’t care anyway!’ but instead he just shrugs and looks away.

Naomi sighs. “Your brother said you were supposed to wait outside of the school but you weren’t there. What do you have to say for yourself, Castiel?”

Castiel gapes at her. “Gabriel _didn’t come_ for me,” he says bitterly. “And he wouldn’t pick up his phone. So a friend offered to give me a ride.”

“Again, which friend? None of your friends has ever given you a ride before. Is this the same friend who later kidnapped you instead of taking you home just as he promised?”

“No one kidnapped me!” Castiel winces when he hears the tone of his own voice. Naomi always makes him feel like a little child. He hates it. He hates the way she’s trying to control him, the way she talks to him as if he was doing something wrong, something rebellious, for which he should be punished. “This friend is new, okay? I am allowed to make new friends, am I not?”

“Of course you are, Castiel. But you have to remember that you cannot trust everyone. There are people who aren’t good, people who only wish to corrupt you—”

“Oh my God,” Castiel groans. “Dean doesn’t want to _corrupt_ me! He’s _seventeen_ , for God’s sake!”

“Watch your language, Castiel,” she reprimands. “Dean is your new friend? And he’s seventeen?” Castiel nods tersely. “He’s a year older than you. You never know what he might be planning.”

Castiel throws his hands in the air. “Oh, _please_ , Naomi. Stop it. Please, just stop pretending you care. I know you don’t. So just… stop.”

“Castiel—”

“Are you finished? I’m really tired and I’d like to go to bed, if that’s alright with you,” Castiel snaps.

Naomi looks at him for a moment, her pale eyes unmoving and critical. “Yes, you may go. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Castiel mutters and turns away.

He’s taking two steps at a time, then he throws his backpack into his room, and knocks at Gabriel’s door.

“I’m not here! Unless you’re a stripper. In that case please _do_ come in.”

_“Gabriel_ ,” Castiel says.

There’s a loud groan and then his half-brother opens the door. “Little bro! Good to see you, _finally_.” He sends him a meaningful look.

“What happened, Gabriel?” Castiel asks. “I waited for you and you never showed up.”

Gabriel makes an unidentified move with his hand. “Weeeell. I kinda had a car problem.”

“Car problem?” he asks and then shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you at least pick up your phone?”

“I kinda lost it?” Gabriel winces.

“You _lost_ your phone? How are we even related,” Castiel bemoans.

“That’s the thing, Cassie: we’re not! Yay!”

“Well, thanks to you, _my not-a-brother_ , I’m on your mother’s radar now,” Castiel grouches.

“Bro, we may not be real bros, but she’s still your mother. Sorry to break it to you!”

Castiel hates the way Gabriel always seems happy about everything. “She’s _not_ ,” he insists.

“But hey, didn’t she marry that guy, I think you may know him… your old man?” Gabriel teases and all Castiel can do is roll his eyes. “Also, she’s kinda your legal guardian, kiddo.”

“And it still doesn’t mean she’s my _mother_ ,” Castiel says icily. “I had a mother, I don’t need another one, thank you.”

Gabriel raises his hands. “Okay! No discussion here. But anyways, what do you mean, _thanks_ to me? I didn’t break my curfew.”

“I don’t have a curfew.”

“That’s because you don’t need one because you’re always in your room. Except for tonight. Where did your sorry ass go, huh?”

“I was with friends.” Castiel really doesn’t feel like explaining it again, but Gabriel looks curious.

“With friends where? And also, _what_ friends?”

Castiel scowls. “Thank you very much. I’m not telling you anything.”

“Hey, does your boyfriend know you’re hanging out with other people now?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You don’t?”

“No, and you know that, Gabriel!”

Suddenly, the door on the opposite wall opens and Anna sticks out her red head. “Could you please keep it quiet, morons? I’m trying to study here!”

Gabriel sticks out his tongue at her and slams his door in Castiel’s face.

Castiel sighs and sends Anna an apologetic smile. “Sorry. He’s being an ass.”

“Nothing new, then.” She winks. “Glad you’re home, Castiel. We’ve been worried.”

Castiel’s smile softens. “I’m sorry again. I can’t say it’s entirely my fault, actually. But I’m okay.”

They say their goodnights and Castiel goes into his room. For a moment, he just sits on his bed and stupidly smiles to himself. So he’s gotten into a semi-fight with Naomi and for the next few days she is probably going to unbearable — but in the long run, it doesn’t really matter, does it?


	3. Aaron Bass and the Discussion of Sexualities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for bullying, minor injuries (Alfie and Cas)

Castiel gets to the party only a little late — he’s heard being late is now a trend or something — and it turns out most of Charlie’s friends are already there. The moment he crosses the threshold, Charlie asks him whether he brought his pyjamas. Castiel’s eyes widen.

“No,” he admits. “I thought it was a joke.”

Charlie tuts. “Well, in that case I’m not sure if I can let you in.”

Castiel shuffles his feet. “I’m really sorry. I haven’t had a pyjama party in ages and I thought—”

“Cas!” Dean appears behind Charlie, a beer bottle in his hand and a big smile on his face. “She’s joking, man. It’s not a frigging pyjama party!”

“It is if I say so!” Charlie argues, but Castiel can see she’s starting to laugh as well and he feels his face heat up.

“Oh,” he mumbles. “I didn’t realise.”

“Just come in, dude,” Charlie says with a chuckle. She grabs his elbow and tugs him into the living room, already occupied with her other friends. “People! That’s Cas. Some of you already know him, others — come here and get to know him right freaking now.”

“Hiya, Cas!” Jo calls from where she’s seated on the couch between Ash and a dark-haired girl.

Castiel smiles awkwardly and waves while almost everyone stares at him. Dean stands beside him and pushes a bottle into his hands.

“Geez,” he says with a quiet laugh. “Sorry about Charlie. She’s kinda crazy.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I quite like her,” Castiel says.

Dean laughs. “She quite likes you, too. Congrats, you’re officially one of her favourite nerds.”

“What about you?”

“Well, I’m on the list, too, even though I’m obviously not a nerd,” Dean says and sends Castiel an exaggerated wink that makes something warm run down Castiel’s spine.

“Wow! I could hear you lying your ass off from over there,” says a short boy that suddenly appears on Dean’s other side. He’s got big brown eyes and some scruff and is wearing an oversized hoodie.

Dean looks over at him and bursts out laughing. “Shut up!”

“You’re such a dork,” the boy says with a chuckle.

“I said shut up,” Dean repeats and there’s a pink tint on his cheeks now.

Castiel forces himself to look away and takes a sip of his beer instead. He hasn’t drunk anything alcoholic since he came back from the camp and the beer tastes a bit too bitter for him but he keeps himself from wincing.

“Cas, Aaron, Aaron, Cas,” Dean says, gesturing between them. Castiel shakes Aaron’s hand and smiles.

“Hi,” Aaron says with a grin of his own. “You having fun yet?”

“He just got here, dude, give him some time,” Dean says and shoves Aaron in the arm.

Aaron ignores him, still looking at Castiel with wide excited eyes. He points to the bottle in Castiel’s hand. “You wanna try something else? I brought us some good stuff for tonight.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Dean says, puts an arm over Aaron’s shoulders, and starts steering him in the other direction. “You will not corrupt our little friend Cas, Aaron, you hear me?” Dean looks at Castiel over his shoulder and shakes his head. “Sorry, he’s incorrigible. Have fun!”

Castiel blinks and watches them disappear into what he supposes is a kitchen. Before he has time to process this — and Dean calling him ‘a little friend,’ especially — Charlie slides up to him with a pretty brunette in tow.

“Cas! Do you know Dorothy…?”

Castiel sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

 

***

 

“Cas, do you want some wine?”

Castiel looks at Charlie, then at the bottle of white wine in her hand, and then at the empty beer bottle sitting on the table in front of him. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Your loss!” Charlie bumps her hip into his arm on her way to the kitchen and Castiel is left alone in his chair again. He pulls out his phone, checks the hour, and forgets it as soon as the thing is back in his pocket.

He’s surrounded by loud music, voices, and people. Most of the people that had been sitting with him at the table went to sit somewhere else some time ago, but Castiel doesn’t really mind it. He watches as Dorothy drags Charlie towards the middle of the room where Pamela is already dancing with Alfie and Ash. Alfie appeared about one hour after Castiel and seemed to get along with everyone pretty well. Castiel chuckles to himself as Pamela, who seems to take a liking to the boy, spins Alfie around and starts howling with laughter when he bumps drunkenly into Charlie and Dorothy.

Castiel can’t see Dean anywhere. Right now he doesn’t even care that he keeps looking for him and doesn’t hide it — he feels way too dizzy for that. He likes this state; nothing really bothers him and, for some reason, he really wants to get up and join the people dancing in the middle of the room.

He forgets about it pretty soon because Dean chooses this moment to emerge from the kitchen, Aaron following closely behind him. Both are grinning and holding half-finished bottles of beer. Castiel watches as they snicker to themselves and show each other Ash swirling around Pamela and Alfie and then proceed to flop down to the couch on the other side of the room, their knees bumping and eyes bright.

Castiel considers coming over because he’s getting a bit lonely at his empty table, but then he sees Aaron lean into Dean and whisper something in his ear. Dean laughs and his hand closes over Aaron’s thigh.

Castiel looks away.

His mind is particularly stubborn when he’s drunk, though, because he keeps sneaking glances at them even when Alfie and Ash stop dancing and join him at the table. He tries talking with them but he’s distracted by Dean’s arm thrown over the back of the couch and over Aaron. Soon, Pamela sits down on the couch and they proceed to laugh about something really loudly.

After some time, Aaron gets up from the couch to answer a call. While he talks, Alfie and Ash drag Castiel towards the couch where almost everyone is sitting now. They sit on the floor and listen to Charlie tell the story of hacking into the school mailing system and discovering principal Boyle’s secret messages to his secretary. Aaron comes back after a while and says he has to go because his grandfather was supposed to walk his dog but apparently lost him somewhere in the dark. Everyone ‘awwws’ and laughs and then Dean and Charlie stand up to walk Aaron out.

Castiel tries not to look but he still catches the sight of Dean leaning in, one hand on Aaron’s jaw, and planting a kiss on the other boy’s lips. He hears people around him whistle and then Dean comes back, face red and eyes down. He’s grinning, though, and he sits down on the floor right next to Castiel.

Castiel glances at Jo, but she doesn’t seem particularly surprised or angry. Maybe their break-up was nice and they remained friends. Castiel didn’t know they had broken up and he obviously didn’t know Dean was dating Aaron now — he had no idea Dean was even _interested_ in men — but he blames it on the fact that they probably aren’t that good friends yet.

“Cas!” Dean bumps his shoulder against Castiel’s and grins when Castiel looks up. “What’s up? Having fun?”

Castiel smiles and looks away. “Yeah. I think I am.”

“Yeah? That’s good, man.” Dean keeps looking at him; Castiel can feel it even though he avoids eye contact.

They’re quiet for a moment and Castiel tries to concentrate on another one of Charlie’s stories, but Dean is still staring at the side of his face. He finally glances back at him. Dean isn’t smiling anymore.

“Are you…” Dean looks down and licks his lips. “You okay?”

Castiel frowns. “Yes, Dean. Why?”

Dean shrugs and turns his head. He’s blushing again.

Suddenly Castiel realises Dean isn’t asking about his mood and that it actually has more to do with Dean than with Castiel. He smiles at that thought and reaches out to touch Dean’s arm with his fingertips.

“I’m more than okay,” he says quietly.

Dean peers at him curiously and Castiel ducks his head only to stare up back at Dean a few seconds later.

His head is swimming.

And then his phone starts ringing. He breaks eye contact, pulls out his phone, and stares at the little screen.

Dean shuffles closer, breath warm on Castiel’s cheek. “Who’s that?”

Castiel looks up, blinks at Dean, at his closeness, at his curious expression. Then he gets up.

“I have to take it,” he says and stands up. 

It’s loud inside so he decides to go out through the porch and into the small yard in front of Charlie’s house. He leans on the metal railing and answers his phone.

“Hello?”

“Cassie! You’re awake.” The voice that greets him is raspy.

Castiel smiles. “Balthazar?”

“Who else, darling? Of course it’s me.”

“What time is it?” Castiel asks with a frown.

“You’re asking about my time or your time?” Balthazar asks and laughs. The sound is warm in Castiel’s ear. “Because, honestly, you sound pretty out of it.”

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbles and rubs his face with a hand. “I… It’s nothing. I’m just… I’m at a party.”

“Living it up, Cassie, I see? Hope you’re not having too much fun without me.”

Castiel smiles. “I’m trying to.”

“Aww, darling, you know it’s impossible. Please, tell the host that they should have invited me if they really wanted to satisfy the needs of Castiel Novak,” Balthazar jokes and Castiel can’t help but laugh.

“Would you come?” he asks. He turns to inspect the railing he’s leaning on. It’s dark and he’s not entirely sure the railing is a good place to sit on, but he does anyway, hopping up and almost dropping his phone.

“Mhm, I’d consider it. What on earth are you doing, Castiel?”

“What? What do you mean, I’m not—”

“You’re out of breath, have you been running?”

“Me, running?” Castiel hears the door to Charlie’s house open again. He looks over his shoulder and nearly loses his balance on the railing when he notices Dean coming his way, swaying slightly and looking around. After a moment he spots Castiel and waves. “Uhm. No. No. I was just… climbing…”

Dean comes over, the curious expression on his handsome face clearly visible in the mellow light of the street lamp.

“Climbing? Who were you climbing, Cassie?” Balthazar asks.

“I wasn’t climbing anyone!” Castiel says.

Dean chooses this moment to stop right in front of him. He raises his eyebrows and sends him a questioning look.

“I meant… the railing,” Castiel mutters. “Ugh, forget it, Balthazar. Nevermind.”

“No need to get all hot and bothered,” Balthazar teases and Castiel’s face immediately goes red. “I bet you’re blushing. Are you blushing?”

“Shut up,” Castiel grumbles. Dean is staring at him and Castiel looks away, embarrassed.

“Aww, Cassie, you’re really cute when you’re blushing, have I ever told you that?”

“Stop it, please.”

“Well, I just wanted to lift your spirits. Last time we talked, you sounded pretty down.”

“I know,” Castiel says. “And thank you. Everything’s alright now.”

“It is? I’m glad to hear it, then. You see, it seems to me that I have to check up on you from time to time. I still feel a bit responsible for you.”

Dean leans on the railing next to him. Castiel puts the phone to his other hand, away from Dean’s curious ears. Dean pokes him in the thigh for that and grins.

“Uhm. You shouldn’t. It’s okay,” Castiel murmurs.

“It’s seven in the bloody morning where I am, so you really should feel honoured. You know I usually don’t get up before eleven.”

“I know, yes.” Castiel can barely concentrate on Balthazar’s words, especially with the way Dean keeps glancing at him now and then, smiling and making silly faces. Castiel puts a finger to his lips and tries to kick Dean in the leg but Dean jumps away, chuckling.

Balthazar is quiet for a moment. Then he sighs. “Alright. I’ll leave you to your party, then. I’m going to be quite busy today and I need to prepare. But just so you know, I miss your pretty face, angel.”

Castiel’s blush probably reaches the ends of his hair now. He ducks his head and covers the speaker with his free hand. “I miss you, too,” he mumbles.

He still feels Dean looking at him.

“Okay. Ciao, Cassie!” Balthazar says and hangs up.

Castiel sighs and takes his time hiding the phone in his pocket.

“You know, it’s rude to eavesdrop,” he says without looking up.

“It’s rude to leave a party without saying anything,” Dean retorts with a chuckle. “Who was that?”

Castiel ignores the question for now. “I excused myself and went out just for a while,” he says. “It’s good to breathe some fresh air.”

“Yeah, right.” When Castiel glances at him, Dean is smirking. “You went out to flirt with someone over the phone in the middle of the party. That _is_ pretty rude.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Castiel argues weakly.

“So who was that?”

“A friend I haven’t seen for a while.”

“Cas, don’t try to con a conman, I know flirting when I hear it.”

Castiel huffs and raises his hands. “Alright! It was my ex-boyfriend.”

Dean blinks. “Oh. Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, Dean,” Castiel mutters.

“No, I mean…” Dean actually blushes. “You’re friends with your ex?”

Castiel shrugs. “Yes, why not? You’re friends with many of your exes.”

Dean huffs and looks away, colour still bright in his cheeks. “I just… didn’t know that about you. Sorry for eavesdropping.”

“It’s okay.” Castiel jumps off the railing and sends Dean a small smile. “We’re just friends now and we weren’t talking about anything really personal.”

“So, like.” Dean shuffles his feet. He seems shy and adorable and Castiel can’t stop staring at him. “You had many boyfriends in your life?”

“Do I look like I have?” Castiel chuckles.

Dean looks up and squints. “Obviously.”

Castiel’s heart skips a beat. “What?”

“What?” Dean’s eyes go wide. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

Castiel looks away. Did Dean just suggest Castiel is good-looking enough to have been in numerous relationships? He ignores his quickened pulse and glances back at Dean.

“To answer your question… no. Balthazar was my first boyfriend, actually.”

Dean hums and leans over the railing next to Castiel. He looks as if he’s trying to act casual, even though Castiel notices the way he keeps nervously licking his lips.

“You ever had a girlfriend?” Dean asks.

Castiel smirks. “If we don’t take my kindergarten fiancée Meg into account, then no, I haven’t.”

“So you’re, like, gay.” Dean sends him a questioning look.

“I’m, like, gay,” Castiel agrees with a laugh. “Though, actually, I identify myself as a homoromantic demisexual.”

Dean gapes at him. “A homo-what again?”

Castiel can’t stop laughing now. “Um, homoromantic means having romantic feelings to people of the same gender,” he explains with a chuckle. “And demisexual means that I, well, I need to be close to someone to, um, feel sexual attraction. It’s… It may be a bit complicated. In short: yes, Dean, I’m gay.”

Dean is still looking at him. “Wow. I mean, it’s nice to have it all figured out.”

Castiel shrugs. “It took me a lot of time, but yes. I think it’s nice.” He bites down on his lip and tilts his head. “Have you always known you’re bisexual?”

Dean’s blush is back. He groans and turns his head away, both hands rubbing his face. “Uhhh. Not really? I’m, uh, still not sure? It’s, uh. Geez. It’s kinda new.”

Castiel smiles. “Like I said before, it’s okay. You know it’s okay, right, Dean?”

Dean glances at him shyly.

“Your friends in there,” Castiel says, gesturing towards Charlie’s house. “They accept you. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s normal.”

“Yeah. I know, thanks.” Dean exhales, then makes a face. “Shit, okay, can we stop talking about this already? That’s enough chick-flick for one night.”

Castiel wants to say something about their conversation having nothing in common with female cinematography, but then Charlie opens the door and calls them over for shots. Dean whoops loudly and ushers Castiel towards the house.

“Geez, it’s cold!” Charlie complains. “Aren’t you guys cold? Your faces are really red!”

Dean curses and runs away to the bathroom with another embarrassed glare and Castiel just laughs.

 

***

 

The next week is both one of the best and the worst weeks in Castiel’s life.

On Tuesday, he gets to enjoy Dean’s company during the lunch break for ten full minutes. Dean is on his way to his own table, already occupied by Aaron, Charlie, Dorothy, and Jo, but he stops by Castiel’s table to ask Alfie about a book Dean’s brother told him to ask about. Cas doesn’t join the conversation even though he knows the book as well, but Dean keeps looking between him and Alfie and sending them small smiles. As he walks away, he says goodbye to both Alfie and Castiel and it brings a grin to Castiel’s face. Hannah looks at him with suspicion but doesn’t say anything, so Castiel counts it as a win.

On Wednesday, he has to give a presentation during his history class. He hates public speeches and feels so sick to his stomach that he forgets to say half of the things he planned to say. He also stutters through the entire beginning of his speech. He’s angry with himself after he finishes and goes back to his seat, embarrassed. Hannah tries to comfort him and suggests going out for coffee after school, but Castiel just shakes his head and turns away.

He’s in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Dean isn’t in the cafeteria when Castiel looks around for him during the lunch break, and Castiel can’t see Aaron anywhere, either. Admittedly, both of them have been behaving very inconspicuously the last few days and if it wasn’t for the fact that Castiel saw them kissing, he wouldn’t have guessed there was anything more than newfound friendship between them. But now he knows and he can’t help but imagine the two of them hiding somewhere at school together.

Then Gadreel comments on Castiel being especially quiet and Castiel shuts himself up even more, frustrated.

Pushing through the crowd of people at the end of the day suddenly feels like too much, so Castiel chickens out and runs to the restroom to wait it out. He plucks his earphones in to block out his thoughts with music and stares through the window for a good ten minutes.

When he finally walks outside, it turns out that most of the students have already left the building, but his real problems are just about to start.

He exchanges texts with Gabriel, who promises to take him home after his class ends in half an hour. Castiel crosses the school parking lot, almost empty but for a few lonely cars, and heads unhurriedly towards Gabriel’s college. It’s close enough and he’s made that walk a thousand times already. 

He’s barely left the school grounds and turned into a narrow alley leading away from the school, along the old deserted building that used to be a library half a century ago, when he hears shouts.

His first instinct tells him to turn in the other direction and run without looking back, but he hesitates for too long. Before he can make a move, someone stumbles out from around the corner, almost colliding with him. 

“Castiel,” Alfie says, breathless.

Castiel feels his entire body go numb. There’s a trace of blood on Alfie’s temple and he’s clutching his side in a way that suggests a bruised rib or two.

“Get out of here,” Alfie says with a pained smile. “Just go. I’m fine. I promise.”

“I—”

“Please.”

Castiel’s heart starts to beat louder. For a moment, he wants to turn away and go. He knows it would be the safest and wisest thing to do.

But Alfie is his friend, so Castiel just shakes his head and doesn’t move.

Alfie grimaces. “Come on, Castiel. This isn’t about you. I’ll understand—”

He doesn’t finish the sentence because two tall men appear seemingly out of nowhere and stop right behind him. Castiel doesn’t recognise them — they don’t really look like students.

There’s no one around, literally no one. All of a sudden, the town seems desolate and all of the houses are too far away for anyone to notice that something is happening in a small dark alley outside of the school.

“Who are you?” One of the guys shoots him a dirty look. “Get the fuck outta here.”

“What do you want from Alfie?” Castiel asks. His voice is steady even though his heart is hammering in his chest.

“Not your fucking business,” the second man says.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it _is_ my business.” Castiel frowns. “He’s my friend. Leave him alone.”

They’re moving before Castiel can look at Alfie and tell him to run. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grab Castiel by his arms and push him backwards.

“Hey!” Castiel is certain his heartbeat could be heard back at the school. “What are you—”

He doesn’t finish talking because his face is slammed against the white wall of the old library building.

Castiel doesn’t know if he makes any sound — all he knows is that suddenly he’s seeing black and red and that his ears are ringing very loudly. He doesn’t feel himself sliding down to the ground, but then the man that is still gripping one of his arms pulls him up again, forcefully, and Castiel’s arm is hurting.

“...no, stop this, don’t do this to him! Ahhh, fuck…!”

Castiel can hear Alfie’s voice but he still can’t see him. He tries blinking and then suddenly finds himself on the ground again, with the tall guy towering over him.

“You done?” the man asks with a smirk. “Leave us the fuck alone or you’re not gonna walk out of here on two legs.”

Castiel looks up slowly. His head is spinning.

“Don’t do this,” he croaks out. He gets punched straight across the face for that and he falls back down to the ground, all air escaping him.

For the next minute, as he’s trying to overcome the nausea, he hears the men and Alfie mention money and Crowley and Alfie’s dad. He hears Alfie’s groans and his weak excuses and the guys’ angry laughter.

There’s blood coming out from Castiel’s nose and the side of face near his cheekbone is pulsing from the pain, but slowly, his vision starts to return to normal. Soon, he finds himself sitting up and witnessing Alfie punching one of the guys in the stomach and receiving a blow to his jaw in return.

Castiel is back on his feet as quickly as he can and then he jumps forward and catches the smaller man around the neck from behind. The guy yelps and tries shaking him off, but Castiel tightens his grip and pushes a knee in the guy’s back.

“I told you to leave him alone,” Castiel hisses angrily.

His heart is steady. His vision is clear.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” he asks, satisfied with the way the man is struggling to free himself, unsuccessfully.

The other man finally notices what’s happening and he throws himself at them, all fists and rage. Castiel’s back collides with the wall and his arms fall down. He’s able to avoid the punch that’s coming his way only thanks to Alfie’s scream, and then he’s scurrying backwards to the other side of the alley.

The guys aren’t even talking anymore, just fuming and coming towards them.

Castiel grabs Alfie’s arm. And then they hear another voice.

“Jesus _fuck_!”

There’s the sound of fast footsteps coming down the alley. The men look at each other and, probably afraid of having a witness recognise them, run away without a second glance at Castiel and Alfie.

Alfie sways into Castiel’s side just as Dean appears in front of them.

“What the hell’s going on here?” Dean asks. He’s a little breathless and his eyes are wide, taking in the sight of them. “What— Oh my God. You’re bleeding.”

Castiel leans on the wall behind him. “We didn’t intend for that to happen, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dean’s eyes get even bigger. “Who was that?”

Alfie whimpers, hands flying up to cover his face. “I’m— I don’t—”

“It’s okay,” Castiel says because he can feel his heartbeat speeding up again, his mind catching up with what has just happened. He has never been in a fight before. He’s not really sure why it even occurred, but it’s over now.

“God damn it, it’s not okay,” Dean mutters and closes in on Castiel before he can react. “Jesus. How are you feeling? Are you alright? Alfie?”

Dean’s hand is on Castiel’s bruised cheek and his fingers are touching Castiel’s nose delicately. Castiel’s breath hitches.

“I’m… I’m okay. Mostly,” he manages. His face feels hot. “I was just trying to help Alfie.”

“Yeah, I saw it!” Dean’s green eyes stare right into Castiel’s. He doesn’t seem repulsed by Castiel’s state; on the contrary, he looks a bit impressed. “Geez, Cas, where’d you learn to chokehold like that?”

Castiel looks down. “I just… I reacted instinctively. I didn’t want to—”

“Hey, you probably saved my life there,” Alfie says a bit weakly. “Or, well, at least my face.”

“Not really,” Castiel says and reaches up to trace his fingers over the fast-blooming bruise on Alfie’s jaw.

Dean steps back, his arms falling down to his sides. “Okay, then. I’m glad you guys are okay. Sorry I didn’t get here earlier.”

Castiel looks back at him, but Dean looks away.

“It’s okay,” Castiel says, throat tight. Now, after the adrenaline levels have evened out, Dean must finally be realising how stupid Castiel looks, with all the blood on his face and hands. “You… you helped. And you’re a witness.”

“Oh no,” Alfie says, big eyes staring at Castiel. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What? We have to report it somewhere.” Castiel looks back at Dean, who’s sneaking glances between him and Alfie. “We were attacked, in the middle of the day, and—”

“I’ll sort it out,” Alfie rushes. “I swear. I’ll talk to my dad. It’s gonna be okay.”

“No.” Castiel puts a firm hand on Alfie’s shoulder. “That is not the way to do this. Do you know those guys’ names? Who were they?”

Alfie looks away. “I… don’t know.”

“Do not lie to me, Alfie.” Castiel narrows his eyes. When the boy refuses to meet his gaze, Castiel glances at Dean instead. “I think they might have something to do with Crowley’s family, but I didn’t recognise them. Did you—”

Dean shakes his head, slowly. “No, sorry. I didn’t even really get a good look at them.”

Castiel sighs, frustrated, and leans back on the wall, suddenly very tired and aching. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll… I’ll talk to someone and we’ll—”

“Don’t, Castiel.” Alfie finally looks at him with big, pleading eyes and catches his hand. “Please. Give me a few days and I’ll sort it out.”

“But—”

“Please. Please, don’t make it worse.”

Castiel grits his teeth and closes his eyes. “I hate this,” he mutters.

There’s a short silence after that and when Castiel opens his eyes again, he notices Dean looking at him, something inquisitive visible on his handsome face.

“We should go,” Dean says. “Come on, guys. I can give you a ride home.”

Alfie sighs tiredly and the three of them slowly walk out of the alley and back towards the school.

“What were you even doing there? Classes ended ages ago,” Dean asks when they reach the parking lot. Alfie is a few feet ahead of them, already heading towards Dean’s car.

Castiel shakes his head. “I just… needed some time to myself, and then my brother promised to drive me back home, he studies at the college.” When Dean doesn’t respond, just hums noncommittally, Castiel looks back at him. “What about you?”

“Same,” Dean says, voice flat. When Castiel raises a brow at him, he huffs. “I mean, about the time for myself. I just stayed at the, uh, library for a bit.”

It takes him just a few more steps to open his mouth again. When he does, he speaks so quietly that Castiel barely hears him.

“Aaron dumped me.”

Castiel stumbles. “Oh, no. I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugs. “Don’t be. It’s okay.”

When he doesn’t continue, Castiel sends him a curious look. “May I ask what happened?”

“He said he wasn’t really feeling it after all.” Dean scoffs. “Whatever that means.”

“Oh.”

“Well, actually he said that he felt that _I_ wasn’t really feeling it. Which is even more stupid. Anyway, it’s fine. He was a cool guy, but maybe it’s for the best.”

“Why?” Castiel asks.

Dean stops in the middle of the parking lot to look at him. Castiel pauses, too, and stares back.

“It’s just—” Dean starts, but then Alfie shouts at them to get moving. Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he says and turns away.

Castiel has no other choice but to follow him.

 

***

 

Castiel manages to avoid Naomi and his siblings the entire day, sneaking out to get food when no one is in kitchen and can see his face. He runs out of luck the next morning when he emerges from the bathroom and stumbles upon Gabriel.

“Whoa,” his half-brother says and gapes at him. “What happened there? Did you try to high-five the wall with your face? I told you it doesn’t work like that!”

“Right,” Castiel murmurs. “I’ll remember that next time.”

Gabriel catches his elbow as he’s trying to run back to his room.

“Hey, stop. What happened? I’m serious.”

Castiel shakes his head and doesn’t look up. “Just… an accident. Nothing serious, I’m okay. My nose isn’t even broken.”

“Well, I’m gonna break it right now if you don’t talk to me,” Gabriel sing-songs.

“Let me go, Gabriel. I don’t have time for this now.”

“Was this someone at school? Who was that? Someone giving you shit? Just tell me who it was and I’m gonna have a pleasant talk with them.”

Castiel smiles lightly at the offence so clear in Gabriel’s voice. “Thank you, but it won’t be necessary. I’m okay, really.”

Gabriel finally lets him go. “Oookay. I don’t believe a word that’s coming out of your mouth right now, but okay. We’ll talk tonight.”

“I can’t,” Castiel says. “I’m going over to my friend’s today after school. Remember? I told you two days ago that you won’t have to pick me up.”

“Oh.” Gabriel shrugs. “Cool. I’m going on a date, anyway.”

“Oh,” Castiel mimics. “With whom?”

Gabriel grins and pats his arm lightly. “Someone way out of my league, to be honest, but hey, I can’t disappoint her, she asked so nicely!”

“Oh my God,” Castiel says with a genuine smile, “did Kali finally agree to go out with you?”

Gabriel cuffs him over the head and laughs. Castiel’s face is hurting but suddenly he’s in a much better mood than after he woke up. He wants to say something more, but then the door to Anna’s room is opening, so he waves goodbye to Gabriel and runs downstairs before she too can see his face. Fortunately, Naomi is too busy doing something in the living room to pay him any attention.

The classes pass quickly enough, even though Castiel can feel people staring at the purplish bruises on his face and hear them whispering among themselves. It makes his skin crawl with discomfort but he forces himself to concentrate on his subjects and tune them all out.

He can’t ignore his friends’ terrified looks during lunch, though, and he spends a good ten minutes explaining to Hannah and Gadreel that he’s okay. Alfie isn’t saying much and his face actually looks worse than Castiel’s and they have to repeatedly assure Hannah that no, they did not fight each other.

A shadow lands on Castiel’s tray three minutes before the next period.

“Hey,” says Dean.

Castiel freezes and looks up. Dean smiles.

“Hello,” Castiel answers.

“Hi,” say Alfie and Gadreel. Hannah just eyes him suspiciously.

“Just passing by,” Dean says, all casual. “Wanted to ask how you were today.”

“Okay,” Castiel says with a small shrug.

“I’ll live,” Alfie says.

“Oh.” Dean looks at Alfie, then back at Castiel. “Great. I mean, obviously, not great, but I’m glad you’re fine. You should try some arnica ointment if you wanna help the bruises heal. I mean. That’s what I heard. I think.”

Castiel rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Thank you, Dean.” When Dean smiles again, a bit awkwardly, Castiel suddenly wants nothing more than to stand up and hug him. “How are _you_?” he asks.

“Well, my face doesn’t look like it was run through a woodchopper so I guess I’m excellent.”

Castiel narrows his eyes.

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean says, a bit softer now. “Really.”

They smile at each other and don’t say anything else for a moment. Castiel only realises how it must look when Hannah clears her throat.

“I gotta go,” Dean mutters, waves at them, and turns away.

Castiel doesn’t even try not to watch him go.


	4. Benny Lafitte and America's Backside

Castiel and Alfie are heading towards the school exit when Charlie catches up to them.

“Guys! Hey, guys, wait for me!”

Castiel smiles at her. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Hey, Cas— Oh my goodness! What happened to you?” she gasps, then looks at Alfie. “Oh God! And you! What is that, on your face!”

“I guess that’s just my face,” Alfie jokes lightly. “Just a bit bruised today. It’s nothing.”

“Clearly it’s something!” Charlie says. “Did you do this to each other?”

Alfie chuckles while Castiel rolls his eyes.

“No, we did not,” he explains, exasperated. “Why would I ever hit Alfie? He’s my friend.”

“Of course,” Charlie says. “But still. Looks suspicious. And you don’t wanna say how it happened, soooo…”

“Just drop it, Charlie,” Castiel says. “We’re fine.”

The girl looks as if she wants to say something else, but then changes her mind. She stretches out her arms instead and grins.

“We’re going to the movies on Friday!” she announces happily.

Castiel squints. “Congratulations?”

Charlie hits him in the arm. “Shut your cakehole. You’re going with us, obviously.”

“Who’s _us_?” Alfie asks.

“Oh, no one. Just me, Dorothy, Jo, Dean and his brother, oh, and Benny and Pamela and Ash and maybe, possibly, Garth and his girlfriend…” She must notice the look on Castiel’s face, because she stops there. “Oh, come on! You know those people. They were all at the party. Well, Benny wasn’t, but he’s nice! Usually. And it’s Marvel! We gotta see that movie.”

Castiel’s head starts hurting.

“And you want us to go with you?” Alfie asks.

“Well, duh! It’s Captain America, dudes. He rocks. Well, it helps that he’s teaming up with all those other superheroes, but… Oh, look, here’s Dean. Dean! Come here and tell the guys they gotta go see _Civil War_ with us.”

Castiel looks over his shoulder and sees Dean slowly coming over to where they’re standing near the exit. He smiles lightly and looks away before Dean can look or smile back.

“You gotta go see _Civil War_ with us,” Dean drones when he stops in front of them.

“There’s Bucky in there!”

“There’s Bucky in there,” Dean mocks Charlie, for which he gets slapped in the shoulder. “Also, there’s Iron Man, for those of us who actually prefer real heroes.”

“Get out of here,” Charlie says. “Team Cap all the way!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alfie says with a smile. “But I’m afraid I won’t be able to go.”

Charlie looks sheepish for a moment. “Hey, we could… all chip in, if you want?”

Alfie flushes. “What? Oh, God. No. It’s not it. Well, not only.” He looks down, visibly flustered. “I have to watch over Hael. I promised.”

“Oh.” Charlie’s face gets red, too. “Sorry.”

Castiel smiles lightly at her, then catches Dean staring. Dean blinks, licks his lips, and looks away.

“But you guys should go.” Alfie says.

“I’m not familiar with other superhero movies,” Castiel says awkwardly. “I’m not sure I’d be good company.”

“We’ll fill you in,” Dean says casually.

“And then you’ll choose a side and we’ll see if you’re worth anything,” Charlie says.

Castiel can feel his eyes widen.

“She’s joking,” Dean says, shaking his head. “You’re way too invested in this, dude.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause my team is super awesome.”

“Your team is super lame,” Dean retorts.

Alfie touches Castiel’s arm lightly. “We should go. My brother is waiting.”

Castiel nods, then looks back at Charlie and Dean. They’re both staring at them now.

“Well, I guess I could join you on Friday,” he says, slowly. “If you really want.”

“Of course we do,” Charlie answers.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “You gotta meet Benny. I think you’ll like him.”

Castiel notices the light in Dean’s eyes when he mentions Benny and he looks down, a weird sting in his chest. It seems Dean has already forgotten about Aaron, then. Castiel wish he could get over people as quickly, too.

“Alrighty!” Charlie claps her hands. “Gotta go, I promised mom I’ll clean today. See you!”

She walks away, leaving the three of them standing in the middle of the empty corridor.

“Do you guys, uh, want a ride home or something?” Dean asks suddenly.

Castiel glances up, catching him running a hand through his hair and smiling uncertainly.

“We’ve got a ride, actually,” Castiel says slowly.

“Yeah, Inias is taking us to my house today,” Alfie says.

Dean grunts and looks away. “Ah, right. You said he was waiting for you.”

“Yeah! Come on, Castiel, we should go. I don’t want him to kill me.”

Castiel nods and follows Alfie. At the door, he turns back to wave Dean goodbye, but Dean isn’t there anymore.

 

***

 

The drive to the Shurley’s house is quite tense and the only person who is to blame for this is, surprisingly, Alfie’s older brother, Inias. He barely says anything in return to Castiel’s greeting and stays silent the entire ride. Alfie tries to engage Castiel in a conversation, turning back in his seat and looking at Castiel perched in the backseat, but he feels too uncomfortable in Inias’ presence to talk freely.

There are two reasons Castiel is visiting Alfie at all: one official, and the other more secret. Alfie has mentioned once or twice that he’s falling behind in biology and Castiel offered him some help with catching up. But then Alfie was attacked by the bullies and Castiel, worried about the whole thing, decided to check on the situation in Alfie’s house and maybe try to talk with Chuck Shurley about it.

Castiel remains nervous even when they stop by the elementary school and Inias gets out of the car to pick up Hael. When they come back, the girl’s excited chattering fills the silence that has been surrounding them since they started the drive.

They finally reach the old building at the end of the road in the suburbs of the town and scramble out of the car. Castiel busies himself with watching the house — it’s old but it doesn’t seem half as bad as he feared it would. He catches Inias’ suspicious glare and looks away, embarrassed.

“Take care of her,” Inias says, pointing at Heal who’s entertaining herself by jumping on and off the curb. “I’ll make dinner.”

“Let’s go,” Alfie says, takes his sister by the hand, and the three of them walk around the house towards the small swing set in the backyard. Hael hops onto it excitedly while Castiel and Alfie sit down on the grass. After a moment, Alfie pulls out his biology book from the backpack and they spend another hour or so trying to study while Hael does everything in her power to distract them.

Inias comes out of the house and calls them over for dinner. Castiel is surprised to see the head of the family, Chuck, joining them by the kitchen table; he’s also glad because it means there’s a chance he gets to talk with him for a while.

Mr. Shurley looks sober, but distracted, his nose buried in a thick notebook even when he’s eating the pasta Inias prepared for them. Hael tries to chat to her father, but he remains mainly unresponsive, so the girl gives up and turns her attention to Castiel and Alfie.

After they finish dinner, Castiel sends Alfie and Hael outside again, saying he needs to use the bathroom and promising to be back in a minute. He hangs around the door for a moment, waiting for Inias to get out of the kitchen, and then sneaks back inside and sits down in the chair beside Chuck Shurley.

“Hello, sir,” he says.

Mr. Shurley blinks and tears his gaze off the written page.

“Yeah?” he mutters. He sends Castiel a small nod and then his eyes go back to the notebook.

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Uh, sure,” Mr. Shurley scratches the back of his head. “Give me a sec.”

Castiel fidgets on the chair and throws furtive glances around the kitchen.

“I don’t really have a minute. Please, I just need to ask you something.”

Chuck Shurley sighs and, miraculously, puts his notebook down on the table.

“Yeah?” he asks. Castiel expected him to be angry, but he sounds mostly tired.

“Uhm.” Castiel bites his lip, unsure. “I’m Castiel Novak, your son, Alfie’s, friend, and—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, kid.” Mr. Shurley sends him a tight-lipped smile.

“Oh. Okay, then.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

Castiel never imagined him to be this matter-of-fact and now he feels he isn’t really prepared for this conversation.

“I just… wanted to ask…” When the man sends him a pained look, Castiel clears his throat. “Sir, I know for a fact your son has problems in school.” He decides to keep the conversation on the topic of school only, without mentioning the entire Crowley family. “Problems with other students. One, specifically. His name is Crowley. Does that mean anything to you?”

Chuck Shurley tenses, then looks down and his fingers grip the notebook tighter.

“Oh. Yes. It does.” Then he looks up, straight into Castiel’s eyes, and surprises him again with the clarity visible in his blue eyes. “That’s why I really don’t have time to talk. You see, I’m writing a book and I only have a few days before the deadline. If I don’t make it on time, I won’t get the money, and if I don’t get the money…”

“The Crowleys will keep pestering you for it,” Castiel finishes. “You, and your children.”

Chuck makes a pained face and looks down. He looks small.

Castiel’s flooded with a weird sense of relief — the situation isn’t resolved or even close to it, but now he knows Chuck Shurley is at least trying to do something about it. It’s not much, but it’s something. “How is the book going?” he asks politely.

Chuck frowns. “Not bad, actually. I just need some time and quiet, you see.”

Castiel nods and stands up. “Yes, of course. Thank you, sir. I’m going to leave you to your work now. I hope you can make the deadline.”

“Yeah,” Mr. Shurley mutters. He’s already picked up his notebook again and he’s back to staring at it, barely aware of the world around him. “Yeah,” he adds distractedly.

Castiel passes Inias on his way out to the backyard and tries to smile at him, but the boy just sighs heavily and turns his back to him. Castiel decides to ignore him and go back to his friend, which is exactly what he does.

 

***

 

When he runs into Charlie the next day, she catches him by the arms and tells him that some of their friends aren’t going to make it to the theatre tonight, but that he shouldn’t worry because she’s sure as hell not gonna miss it, so get ready to see the best movie of the century!

Castiel is stunned for an entirety of five minutes after this, but he goes home that day a bit calmer than yesterday. Less friends means less people he has to worry about judging him, especially since Alfie isn’t going to make it. He still fusses over his clothes and his hair for half an hour when he’s getting ready to go out. He inspects his face and, seeing the ugly yellow bruises on his cheekbone and near his nose, he decides to go to Anna for help.

She drills him with questions when she sees the bruises, but helps him cover them with a little bit of make-up. He escapes before she can start asking questions about tonight, though.

He’s the first to arrive at the theatre, but it doesn’t really surprise him. There’s still half an hour to their arranged time, but Castiel prefers to be a lot earlier than to be late.

He’s still waiting, alone, twenty-four minutes later, and starts wondering whether or not it was one big joke after all. He drags a hand over his face, self-conscious about the foundation on his face. Some people, usually in groups, glance over at him occasionally and he starts feeling terrible, standing there alone.

He’s almost completely sure he’s being stood up (and he doesn’t even have anyone’s phone number to call and check what’s going on) when he hears Dean’s laughter. He looks back and sees Dean standing with a tall, burly boy, the one Castiel noticed good five minutes ago but had no idea he was supposed to be meeting. Castiel straightens his clothes and flattens his hair, then slowly comes over to them.

The strange boy is the first to notice him. Castiel tries to smile, but it ends up as a grimace.

Dean turns away when he sees the boy’s questioning expression.

“Oh, Cas!” he says and grins. “Hi! Didn’t see you there.”

Castiel shrugs, trying to ignore the way he feels somewhat disappointed by Dean’s words. It’s not Dean’s fault, after all; if Castiel isn’t mistaken, the boy must be Benny, which means Dean was probably too distracted to notice anyone around them.

“Hello, Dean,” he answers.

“Dude’s been here since I arrived,” the strange boy says with a grin. “Had no idea who he was.”

Castiel looks down.

“Right. Cas, this is Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”

“Hiya,” Benny says, still smiling. It’s not entirely a friendly smile and Castiel tries not to think too much about it.

“Nice to meet you,” Castiel says. “Where’s your brother?” he asks Dean.

Dean wrinkles his nose. “He bailed on us. Said he had to catch up on his reading, whatever that means.” He and Benny laugh and Castiel smiles politely. “But Charlie should be here any minute.”

Castiel watches as Dean pulls out his phone and makes a face.

“What?” Benny asks and looks over his shoulder at the phone.

“Well, Charlie’s not coming, either,” Dean announces, irritated. “Says Dorothy finally asked her out on a real date and she can’t waste a chance like that.”

“Seriously?” Benny rolls his eyes. “She’s been yappin’ about this movie for months and now she’s bailin’ on us?”

“I know, right? What a nerve,” Dean says. He pockets his phone and looks at Castiel. “Well, it seems that leaves just the three of us, then!”

“I feel kinda gay,” Benny comments.

Castiel frowns, but doesn’t say anything. Dean looks at him and must notice his face, because he laughs awkwardly and hits Benny on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” he says lightly, but Castiel still catches the glance he sends his way.

Suddenly, he really feels like going home, but before he knows it, he’s being pushed into a seat in the back row of the theater, Dean on his right and a vacant seat on his left side. Dean leans over Castiel and throws his jacket on that seat, then grins.

“If someone asks, this seat’s taken,” he says and winks.

Castiel bites his lip and looks ahead on the screen. Having an empty space near him makes him feel somewhat better. He doesn’t even have to sit near Benny and try to come up with something to talk about, instead enjoying the way Dean’s elbow keeps moving on the armrest of their joined seat and nudging his side from time to time.

Dean puts a box of popcorn on Castiel’s lap and spends the entire time before the movie starts talking with Benny about something that Castiel has no idea about. When Benny leans out to look at him and ask which team he is, Dean laughs and says Castiel doesn’t have a team yet.

“Well, we’re both Team Iron Man, so be careful,” Benny drawls.

Castiel smiles tightly and puts popcorn into his mouth so that he doesn’t have to answer.

The movies starts and Castiel relaxes into the seat. He likes theatres — the way the lights always go out makes him feel safer, somehow, even though he still remembers how it used to make him afraid when he was still a child. The sounds are loud and the screen is big and he can smell Dean’s cologne from the seat beside him. Castiel eyes him carefully, then takes advantage of the fact that Dean’s hand isn’t using the armrest and places his own elbow there.

Three scenes later, Dean leans onto the armrest with his own arm, simultaneously leaning into Castiel, as well. He doesn’t seem to notice it, though, and Castiel stays where he is, extra aware of the closeness of Dean’s warm body. Benny seems too engrossed in the movie to notice anything and Castiel pushes down any guilt he might feel. He also misses the next five minutes of the movie, too focused on the place on his arm where he’s touching Dean, but can’t force himself to care too much.

When Captain America, Iron Man, and the Winter Soldier start to fight — quite brutally, if Castiel might say so — Dean turns his head towards Castiel.

“Remind you of anything?” he whispers against his ear.

Castiel grips the other armrest with his fingers. “I’m not sure.”

Dean laughs quietly. “Come on, Cas. You were almost as badass as they are.”

Castiel is sure he’s going into cardiac arrest, what with the way his heart seems determined to leap out of his chest.

“I don’t think so, but thank you,” he murmurs and ducks his head.

Dean chuckles again and looks back to the screen. When Iron Man rips out Bucky’s metal arm, Dean hisses and turns his head away. He covers his face with his hand and leans into Castiel’s shoulder.

Benny still doesn’t seem to care about them.

“I can’t watch this,” Dean says with laughter in his voice.

Castiel sinks deeper into his seat. He’s never been this grateful for the darkness around them.

“I thought you were rooting for Iron Man,” he says, voice flat even though his face feels hot.

“Well, yeah,” Dean says, then straightens. Castiel looks back at him, at his eyes shining with the images visible on the screen. “But Bucky is kinda hot, so.”

Castiel can feel himself smile. “What about the Captain?” he asks.

“Duh,” Dean says. They’re still looking at each other. “Have you seen his ass?”

Castiel bites his lip to stop himself from grinning stupidly. “Duh,” he answers.

Dean laughs and then Benny is hissing at them from his seat. Dean shrugs, smirks at Castiel, and they both go back to watching the movie.

Castiel doesn’t stop looking at Captain America’s backside for the rest of the film.

 

***

 

When the movie ends, Castiel learns that it is customary for Dean’s friends to go out for burgers to one of the joints in the centre of the town. He tries to make excuses and go home because he doesn’t want to feel like a third wheel, but Dean shakes his head reproachfully and Castiel finds himself agreeing.

It’s a few minute walk and the three of them end up discussing the movie they’ve just seen. Benny sends Castiel a serious look and asks whether he decided which team he prefers.

Castiel looks up into the sky which is slowly turning dark blue. “The Captain’s,” he says.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really,” Castiel says and squints at Benny.

The boy guffaws in response. “We’re still in the majority, chief,” he says and nudges Dean with an elbow.

Castiel shrugs and looks away, ready to change the subject, but then Dean butts in, “I dunno, man.”

Both Castiel and Benny look at Dean quizzically.

“You don’t know what?” Benny asks.

“Well.” Dean sends Castiel a meaningful look, one that Castiel has no idea how to interpret, then looks at Benny and shrugs. “I think I may be persuaded to root for Cap, after all.”

Benny gasps. “Filthy traitor.”

“Just sayin’.” Dean laughs. “I love Tony, you know I do. But, I don’t know. After seeing the movie, I think there’s something to the Captain, too.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearin’,” Benny drawls. “You’re a disgrace, man.”

Dean laughs, but Castiel can’t help but send a glare Benny’s way. The boy grins at him and shrugs.

They reach the burger joint and order food and three bottles of coke. Benny bemoans having left his fake ID back at home, Castiel narrows his eyes at him, and Dean just shakes his head at them and leads them to their booth. Castiel isn’t exactly surprised when Dean slides into place by Benny’s side, leaving Castiel sitting on the opposite side. While waiting for their order, Benny and Dean delve into a discussion of other superhero references in the movie and Castiel pretends to know what they’re talking about.

“So, do you go to our school?” Benny asks some time later, chewing on his burger.

Castiel coughs and puts his burger back on his plate. He catches Dean’s eyes for a split second, then sends Benny a cool look. “Yes,” he replies. It’s better to get angry than hurt, so he crosses his arms and stubbornly glues his gaze to the window on their left.

“Cool,” Benny says with his mouth full.

There’s a beat of silence.

“Cas is a junior,” Dean says. “That’s probably why you don’t recognise him.”

Benny makes a face. “Eh? I dunno. I know plenty of juniors.”

“Just not me,” Castiel says and forces a smile on his face.

“Yup,” Benny mutters and stuffs his face with the burger.

Castiel doesn’t want to feel this way — like he’s a nobody, he’s invisible, he doesn’t matter — but he does anyway. Benny is someone he has just met and his opinion shouldn’t matter to him, but it does because Dean is right there, making a sorry face at him and pitying him. Castiel doesn’t need it, but he also can’t do anything about it.

“It’s fine,” he says lightly. “I didn’t recognise you from school, either.”

Benny looks up at him, face still for a moment, and then snorts a laugh. Dean glances between them, raises one eyebrow at Castiel, and smiles smugly.

“Seems fair,” Benny comments and slurps his coke. He looks back at Dean. “How do you know him, though?”

Castiel watches his face, watches as Dean blinks, eyes flickering down for a few seconds, then rising to Benny again. He doesn’t look at Castiel.

“I just do. I’m not sure how.” He shrugs and shakes his head at Castiel. “Do you?”

Castiel remembers their first real conversation, the one at the bus stop and then in the men’s restroom at school, remembers the first time Dean called him by his name, remembers the first time he thought of kissing Dean. He doesn’t say it aloud, though, just shrugs and bites into his burger.

“Anyway,” Dean says after a moment of silence, “Charlie insisted on inviting them, so I finally said, fine, whatever, I don’t care, they can go.” Dean winks at him when he says that so Castiel know that he’s joking, but he still looks down, feeling weird.

“‘They’?” Benny asks. “I don’t see no ‘they’ here.”

“Oh, Alfie was supposed to go with us,” Dean says.

“Alfie who?”

Dean hits Benny in the shoulder with his fist. “Alfie, you fucking ignorant dude. Shurley’s kid? He’s Cas’... friend?” Dean glances at Castiel for confirmation, a weird look in his eyes.

Castiel nods, but doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t know him,” Benny says with a grin.

“‘Cause apparently you can’t see anywhere but out of your own ass,” Dean accuses, laughing.

“Oh, and that’s where you’re wrong. I can see Andrea Kormos’ ass very well, thank you very much.”

“And that’s all you can see because she hates you and refuses to look at you.”

“Such a smartass, Winchester. Tell me again how that Robin chick refused to go out with you? Always makes me cry with laughter.”

“Careful,” Dean says, but Castiel can see a very faint blush on his cheeks, “or I’ll tell Cas about that night club in Miami.”

Benny arches a brow at him. “Uh, brother, we were there only because _you_ wanted to go,” he teases.

“What?” Dean’s eyes widen and his face flushes. “Shut up. No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you did. Do you still want to tell your dear _Cas_ about it?”

“Shut up,” Dean mutters and turns his head completely away from them.

Castiel notices the back of Dean’s neck is getting pink. He frowns.

“I thought you were together,” he says after a beat of silence.

Two pairs of eyes look at him.

“What?” Benny screeches inelegantly and starts laughing. Dean punches him in the arm, then turns to send Castiel a terrified look.

“Where’d that come from, man?” he asks, shocked. “I mean, _Benny_ , of all people?”

“I…” Castiel swallows. “I don’t know. I just assumed… I honestly have no idea.”

“So wait.” Benny coughs, trying to calm himself down. There are actual tears on his cheeks from laughter. “Did you think this was some kind of date or something? Oh God, did you think it was supposed to be a _threesome_?”

“What?” Castiel splutters. “No! I didn’t think… I… That’s why I wanted to go home and leave you two alone!”

“Okay.” Dean takes a deep breath and leans on the table towards Castiel. “Let’s settle this, once and for all. There’s no me and Benny, okay? _Ugh_.”

“Hey! Are you saying you don’t find me attractive?” Benny crows with laughter.

“No! I mean yes! Ugh, you know what I mean.” Dean rolls his eyes, looks back at Castiel. “Seriously, Cas. Is this how you think I behave on dates?”

“I honestly don’t think about it at all,” Castiel denies hotly.

“What?” Dean asks, a glint in his eyes. “Me? Or dates? Or me and dates?”

“Yes,” Castiel says. He knows his face must be red by now. “That.”

“But you thought I was dating Benny.” Dean is still leaning over the table towards him. There’s a smile playing on his lips. “So you thought about me and dating.”

“Well, yes.” Castiel looks at Benny for help, but the boy just smirks at him. “Because you always date someone.”

“I always date someone?” Dean’s eyes go a little wide. “How do you know?”

“Everyone knows.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure no one knew about me and Aaron,” Dean challenges.

“I did.” 

“Yeah, brother, me too,” Benny supplies.

Dean groans. “I meant, no one at school. No one beside my friends. You know what I mean.”

Something warm erupts inside Castiel when he hears Dean considers him a friend. He puts his elbows on the table, which takes him a bit closer to Dean, then looks Dean in the eyes. Dean stares back. Castiel notices Dean’s lips are parted.

He startles when Benny clears his throat. “As fun as this conversation is,” he says, “I gotta rush. I promised Lenore I’ll look after her kid tonight.”

Dean straightens in his seat, then stands up to let Benny through. Castiel fidgets on the seat, ready to stand up, as well, but then Dean sits down again and reaches for the menu lying on the table.

“I think I’m gonna order something else,” he says.

Benny laughs, even though Castiel doesn’t know why, then throws a twenty in Dean’s direction. “Have fun, kids,” he calls and leaves the restaurant.

Castiel sits motionless for a moment and doesn’t even realise he’s staring at the top of Dean’s head. But then Dean looks up and catches his eyes.

“You wanna order something, too?” Dean asks and arches a brow.

Castiel ducks his head and reaches for the second menu.

“So, Cas,” Dean starts casually. Castiel doesn’t look up. “Tell me more about how I always date somebody.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Castiel mutters. “It’s just a fact. I’m sorry I assumed wrongly. Can we move on?”

“Uh, no, we can’t? I don’t _always_ date, dude. I barely date!”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You’re always _seeing_ someone. Does that sound better?”

“It doesn’t ‘cause it’s not true,” Dean says stubbornly.

When Castiel looks up, he notices Dean is pouting, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Dean, I know I haven’t known you for long, but I can list at least three people you’ve dated since the beginning of the school year,” he says. “And it’s only been five weeks.”

“Three?” Dean frowns. “That’s bullshit. I just dated Aaron. And dated isn’t even a good word for it.”

“Abaddon Knight,” Castiel says and points to his thumb. “Jo Harvelle. And Aaron. That’s three.”

To his surprise, Dean stops frowning then and just snorts with amusement.

“What?” Castiel asks, confused.

“Honestly, dude,” Dean says in between the huffs of laughter. “You give me way too much credit, I think I actually should be flattered. I didn’t date Jo, Cas.”

“You didn’t?”

Dean winces. “Well, okay, we _tried_ and we, like, made out a couple of times, but it just didn’t work out ‘cause we’ve been friends for our entire lives and it was just too weird. So yeah, we honestly _didn’t_ date.”

“Oh.” Castiel looks down. “Okay.”

“Cas,” Dean says and his tone is playful. “You sure seem to think about my love life a lot.”

Shit. Castiel had a feeling this conversation was going in a wrong and dangerous direction but he got too invested and ignored that feeling completely. Now it’s going to make him look like an idiot.

He already knows he’s blushing again. “No, I don’t. I honestly don’t.” Castiel stubbornly stares out of the window. “Like I said, it’s just something everyone at school knows. You’re… very popular.”

“You saying I’m the prom king?” Dean says. In his peripheral vision, Castiel can see Dean is leaning towards him with his chin in his hand. “Well, unfortunately, I’m currently sans partner so I’m pretty sure I’d be disqualified.”

He should keep his mouth closed, but the answer is in the air before he can stop himself from saying it.

“It probably won’t be long.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “I think I should actually be offended.”

Castiel shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I haven’t ‘dated’ anyone since Aaron,” Dean huffs.

“So, what, a week?”

Dean reaches out and lightly punches Castiel in the shoulder. “Smartass! And you’re one to talk. You don’t date at all.”

“Not now,” Castiel admits, eyes glued to the table.

“Why not?”

He can feel Dean’s gaze on him but he doesn’t look up, too afraid one look at him will tell Dean the answer.

“You…” Dean starts, then pauses.

He’s silent for so long Castiel actually lifts his head, curious.

“I what?” he asks.

“You’re pretty close with the Shurley kid,” Dean says casually, but Castiel can hear question in his voice.

“Alfie? Yes, we’re friends,” Castiel confirms.

“He’s cool, isn’t he?” Dean looks out the window, face thoughtful. “I never really knew him before, but he seems nice. Don’t you think?”

Castiel frowns. “Well, yes. Obviously.” He eyes Dean suspiciously, an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He ignores it for now.

“I gotta talk to Sammy, ask him about Alfie a bit more,” Dean muses. He seems lost in thought.

“Sure,” Castiel murmurs. He looks down at the menu in front of him, then swallows. He’s not really hungry anymore.

When he says it out loud, Dean’s eyes snap back to him and he nods, distracted. They pay and leave the diner, then spend some time walking in the same direction and talking, but Castiel can’t shake the feeling Dean’s thoughts are somewhere else.

He doesn’t want to think about it, but he’s afraid he might know where they are — even if it’s unpleasant.


	5. Alfie Shurley and the Conflict of Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for bullying/minor injuries (Cas)

Castiel had no idea Thursdays could be so unlucky.

He doesn’t hear his alarm clock in the morning and sleeps in, missing the school bus. When he wakes up, he manages to drag Gabriel out of bed and beg him to drop him off at the school. Castiel promises to make it up to him, grabs his backpack, and hops out of the car. 

He crosses the street and enters the parking lot at the furthest end of the school grounds. It’s full of cars, but seems devoid of people. Apparently no one is late today except for him.

At least that’s what he thinks until he hears a voice behind him.

“Hey, Novak!”

Castiel freezes, and then turns slowly. Two boys, most likely seniors, stand just a few yards away from him. He’s not sure who they are, but he thinks he can recognise them as Crowley’s friends.

“Surprised to see you here,” drawls the taller of the boys, the one with a cap on his head.

Castiel narrows his eyes and takes a small step back. “You don’t really look surprised.”

The boys exchange an amused look. The other one, smaller and with the shadow of a goatee on his chin, comes out from behind a big SUV.

“Crowley told us you’re… What’d he call him? Rosco, do you remember?” he asks the boy with the cap.

“He… croaks on his territory?” Rosco says with a grimace.

The boy with the goatee rolls his eyes. “ _Encroaches_ on his territory, you dumb fuck. And you say you’re graduating in a year?”

Castiel sighs. “I do no such thing. Now, please, excuse me, I really have to—”

“Not so fast, buddy,” the shorter guy tuts. He takes a few steps in Castiel’s direction and crowds him against one of the cars.

Castiel realises he should start feeling nervous but, much like during the fight from the previous week, his heartbeat and breathing seem steady and determined. Maybe it’s the rebellious streak in him that Balthazar used to tell him about at camp, maybe it only shows when he actually is in danger and vanishes when he gets anxious over trivial situations?

No matter the source of his boldness, Castiel feels fine. He feels ready to explain the situation or, if needed, to try and do something about it.

But then a hard blow to the side of his face sends him to the ground. His backpack flies out of his hands and gets kicked out of his reach. Castiel tries to get up and stand his ground, but strong hands catch him by his shoulders, pull him up, and smash his whole body into the car, barely avoiding the window.

His ears start ringing.

“No,” he breathes out. “Stop.”

His heart starts beating faster.

“What was that?” the boy that is keeping him pinned to the car asks. “What did you say?”

“You can’t do that,” Castiel mutters. He can feel something wet sliding down his cheek. “I will—”

“You’ll what? Tell on us? We’re not fucking scared of you, kid!”

He gets thrown down to the ground again, but before he manages to crawl away, a heavy boot lands on his right hand.

He screams.

“...should’ve stayed put, let us deal with the Shurley kid,” someone spits at him.

Castiel can’t recognise the voices anymore. His eyes are closed, face pressed into the cold concrete, hand cradled against his chest. He can hear whimpering and only after a few moments does he realise he is the one making the sound. The pain is blinding, too overwhelming to pay attention to anything else. The mere thought of looking at his hand makes him nauseous, so he doesn’t, keeping his eyes shut tight and his body curled in on itself.

A firm hand grips his shoulder and he whines. He needs to stand up and get away from here as soon as possible, he can’t just wait for security to find them here and he can’t defend himself with a hand like this. 

“Cas!”

He hears it as through a thick layer of mud, but the panic in the voice is enough to get through to him. That, and the nickname.

He manages to open his eyes just a fraction and he looks straight into Dean’s alarmed face.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean says. Castiel sees his own name on Dean’s lips repeated a few more times. “Get up, get up. Oh, shit. Careful, Cas. I’m gonna kill those fuckers.”

Castiel sits up and sways into Dean. Dean’s arm circles his shoulders and keeps him upright.

“Shit.” Dean touches his wrist and tries to inspect his hand, but Castiel hisses and moves away. “Sorry, sorry. Come on. Security’s gonna be here any second. Can you walk? I can take you to the nurse’s office. Or should I drive you to the E.R.? Shit. How do you feel?”

Castiel exhales deeply a few times, trying to concentrate on something other than the pain in his hand. He leans into Dean more heavily, feels his fingers on the side of his face, his arm still around him.

“I think—” Castiel shuts his eyes, breathes in through the nose. “My hand. I think it’s b-broken.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Dean mutters, voice close to Castiel’s ear. “I swear to God, I’mma kill—”

“Dean,” Castiel groans. “I need… to see someone… I think it’s getting numb…”

“Okay. Okay.” Dean helps him stand up, slowly, hands on his upper arm and waist, as far away from his crushed hand as possible. “Right. Can you walk?”

“Yes,” Castiel grits out. “My legs are fine, my hand isn’t.”

Dean barks out a laugh. “Sure, stupid question. Sorry. Uh, okay, let’s go, then. How’s your head?”

Castiel follows Dean slowly, clutching his hand to his chest and looking around. “My head’s fine. Where are they?”

“What?” Dean looks back at him, then frowns. “Oh. Well, I chased them away. Fucking cowards. Three against one, seriously…”

“Oh. Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looks down.

“No problem. I got a pretty good look at them. I’m pretty sure they’re students. The school’s gonna suspend their asses.”

Castiel sighs. The pain is slowly disappearing, replaced by cold numbness, but he’s still afraid to look at his hand. He doesn’t want to see it just yet.

“I think they were just trying to scare me,” he murmurs. “I guess they succeeded.”

“Dude, everyone would be scared in your place. God, I’m so fucking mad. I’m gonna kick their asses. Fuck.”

“Dean,” Castiel pleads. “Please, don’t. Let the school deal with it.”

“But shit, Cas—”

“I-I don’t want you getting hurt,” Castiel stammers, “not because of me. It’s not worth it. Just take me to the nurse’s office.”

“Hell yeah, it is. They’ve no fucking right—”

“This is bigger than just us, it’s Alfie, and his father, and the Crowleys—”

“Right,” Dean mutters. He turns away from Castiel. “Still. It’s not fair. I’m not leaving it like that. Sammy’s about to come to this school in a year and I won’t be here anymore, so… Yeah, it’s definitely not over. Don’t tell me it’s not worth it.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything and they don’t speak another word until they reach the nurse’s office.

 

***

 

For the first time that Castiel can remember, he and his stepmother agree on something.

“Well, you obviously won’t be able to do anything at school,” Naomi says in the car as she drives them back home from the E.R. After hours of waiting, Castiel’s right hand got immobilised in a white splint. He also has a bottle of pain medicine in his backpack and no idea what happened at the school after Naomi appeared at the nurse’s office to take him to the hospital to be properly treated. 

He hopes everyone’s alright. He hopes Dean is alright and that he hasn’t done anything stupid.

“Obviously,” he says, fiddling with the buttons of his coat.

“You’ll stay at home,” Naomi states matter-of-factly. “At least for now. I will call the school tomorrow morning.”

“Alright,” Castiel says and shrugs.

“If you get better during the weekend, you’ll go back to school on Monday.”

Castiel wants to laugh because he’s still feeling a little lightheaded from the medication.

“I doubt my bones will grow back in three days,” he says sarcastically, “but alright.”

Naomi sends him a hard look, then just looks back at the road.

They don’t say anything else all the way back home.

By evening, Naomi remains the only person who didn’t really ask how he was feeling, but Castiel is quite okay with it. He convinces Gabriel he’s fine, then spends about an hour trying to explain to Anna what happened. She doesn’t look too happy about everything and offers to talk with him about ‘anything, Castiel, really’, but Castiel gently pushes her out of his room. Some time later, when he's already ready for sleep, he gets a phone call from Alfie who sounds nervous and apologetic.

“You can’t even imagine how bad I feel about this,” Alfie says, voice shaky. “This is all my fault. You shouldn’t have gotten punished because of me…”

“Alfie, stop,” Castiel mutters. He’s taken two painkillers and he’s starting to feel a bit lightheaded. If he wasn’t, he’d ask about the situation at school, but it’s the last thing on his mind right now. “’S not your fault, I swear. I’m not angry.”

“You should be,” Alfie bemoans. “I knew being friends with me was a terrible idea.”

“Shuddup.” Castiel slides down the wall and onto his pillows. He closes his eyes. “It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“I… Castiel, I think we need to do something about this.” Alfie’s voice sounds very far away. “You were right. I can’t let them do this anymore.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll talk with my dad and we’ll think of something…”

Castiel doesn’t hear the rest of Alfie’s words because he falls asleep.

 

***

 

When he wakes up, it’s 10 in the morning and the house is quiet. There’s a glass full of water and some Tylenol on his bedside table, courtesy of Gabriel or Anna, most likely. He sits up and inspects the white gauze on his hand. It seems to be keeping the splint in place quite successfully, but he can feel the beginning of a tingling sensation, so he swallows the medicine and lies back down for a few more moments.

The day before the doctor said that fortunately only one bone in his hand had been broken, while some of the others had gotten severely fractured. Dean was sent to class as soon as they got to the nurse’s office, but he promised to call him soon. Castiel was in too much shock to remind him that they had never exchanged phone numbers.

For a while, he wonders whether Dean or Alfie already tried talking with the principal or anyone at school. He hopes Dean didn’t try to chase down Crowley’s friends alone because a vision of Dean getting hurt for him makes Castiel’s stomach twist painfully.

He frets about it for another hour or so, then finally gets up and goes down to prepare himself breakfast and tea. The house is empty with Naomi at work and Gabriel and Anna in classes at college, but he prefers it this way. He doesn’t remember the last time he was truly alone and now he revels in it.

He eats breakfast in bed and tries to occupy his mind with a TV show, but thoughts about Crowley, Alfie, and Dean still fly around in his head. Finally, he gives up, pauses the show, and sends a text to Alfie, asking him about anything bad happening at school during his absence.

He realises Alfie must still be at school only five minutes later. He sighs into his knees and continues watching TV.

Alfie responds around noon.

 

 **ALFIE 12:07**

Hi Castiel! Yes everythings fine. How are you feeling? Im really really sorry about this

 

Castiel assures him he’s okay, asks him to stop apologising, then proceeds to ask inconspicuous questions about Dean’s well-being and news about Crowley’s friends.

 

**ALFIE 12:12**

Nothings bad happening I swear. I guess the principal already knows. Dean seems ok. Do you want me to ask him about it?

 

Castiel’s eyes widen. He doesn’t want Alfie talking with Dean. He’s typing a frantic response, but before he manages to type it with his left hand, his phone chimes again.

 

**ALFIE 12:14**

Just talked to Dean. Hes ok too! Gave him your number

 

Castiel frowns. Then suddenly his phone starts ringing.

He stares at the unknown number for a moment, thinks about throwing the phone away and never using it again. He can’t even think of Alfie going up to Dean of all people and confessing Castiel has been asking about him, especially since Dean has been asking about Alfie so much recently, but he knows Alfie is the most honest and kind person he’s ever known and he probably did it with good intentions and he would never do anything that could hurt Castiel—

The phone is still ringing and Castiel finally holds it up to his left ear.

“Hello?” he asks, uncertain.

“That you, Cas?” he hears Dean’s voice and almost drops the phone, for real this time.

“Dean?” he asks stupidly.

“Hi there,” Dean says, friendly. “I just talked with your friend Alfie! He said you asked about me so I thought I’d steal your number and talk to you myself. How’re you feelin’, man?”

Castiel clears his throat, more nervous that he would be talking with Dean face to face. “Um. I’m fine. Are you… still at school?”

“Well yeah, it’s lunch break,” Dean says. “...what? Oh, okay. Charlie says hi.”

“Uhm. Hello, Charlie?” Castiel responds, then grimaces.

Dean laughs, the sound close to Castiel’s ear. “Now everyone’s saying hi to you. Let’s just assume you say it back, ‘kay?”

“Okay. Yes.” Castiel tugs at the loose thread on his comforter. “Dean, we don’t have to talk now, I just—”

“Shut up and tell me how your hand is,” Dean interrupts lightly. “You think you’ll live? Hope they didn’t torture you too much at the E.R.?”

“Oh, no. They put it in a splint and gave me pain medicine. Most bones are just fractured, apparently, so it’s not going to take very long to heal.”

“That’s good! Are you coming to school on Monday?” Dean sounds genuinely interested and Castiel can feel himself relax a bit.

“I’m not sure yet. Naomi said we’ll decide it on Sunday.”

“Oh.” Dean is silent for a few seconds. “What’d she say anyway? She must’ve been furious.”

Castiel snorts. “I wouldn’t call it that. She’s not very… emotional.”

“Wow, what a surprise,” Dean says teasingly.

“What do you mean?”

Dean chuckles. “Um, nothing. Anyway, Cas, good to talk to you. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Yes, me too,” Castiel says quietly. “But, Dean, uhm… are _you_ okay?”

There’s some shuffling and muffled voices, and then the voices disappear and Dean speaks more clearly. Castiel assumes Dean has just left the cafeteria.

“Me? Yeah, I’m good, Cas. What gives?”

Castiel bites on his lip, uncertain. “Did you… meet Crowley? Or his friends? Recently?”

Dean is quiet for a moment. “Well. Not yet.”

“Dean.” Castiel slides down his bed and walks over to the window. “That’s what I meant, asking if you’re okay. I… wouldn’t want you talking to Crowley. I promise I’ll deal with it myself.”

“How?” Dean sounds irritated now. “Like you dealt with this yesterday? Well, good, you’ve got another hand, maybe they’ll stomp on that one now.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, even though he knows Dean can’t see it. “I won’t be facing them again. I’ll just… Alfie said the principal already knows everything. I hope they find out exactly who did that, and I can help them, and… It must end somewhere, Dean.”

“Yeah, right. Bullying in high school never ends, Cas. And Crowley’s a huge douchebag. You just have to find a way to deal with it.”

Castiel grits his teeth, a wave of annoyance flooding him momentarily. “I will not stand aside while people hurt my friend. I will not hide in corners until graduation just so they will leave me alone. This isn’t life, this is—”

“Cas. Hey, Cas,” Dean says, voice softer now. “That’s not I meant. I just… I’m afraid you can’t just eliminate bullies completely, no matter what you want. And I’m not saying you should start a war with those bastards, it’s clearly not worth it, but… Well. I don’t know.”

“We’ll find a way,” Castiel says.

“I know you will,” Dean says and he sounds as if he’s smiling now. “You’re pretty smart.”

“You say that as if you aren't,” Castiel responds, squinting at his window curtain.

Dean laughs. “Whatever. But talking about smart… Uh, do you need me to bring you notes?”

Castiel blinks, surprised. “Notes? You’re not in my class.”

“Heh, well, yeah. I know that. But I could, uh, ask someone. In your class, I mean. You know I know a lot of people. You said it yourself, right?”

The thought of Dean spending his Friday driving up to his house and bringing him notes makes Castiel feeling a bit breathless. And the fact that Dean referred to their argument with such ease makes him want to smile.

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Castiel says, softly.

“Well, I want to. I feel like I need to check up on you, see if you’re not getting attacked by some monsters or something.”

“Dean, it’s not something that happens regularly. It was just this one time.”

“Two, actually, if I remember correctly.”

“I was just defending Alfie then.”

“And you did an awesome job, really,” Dean says gently, “but you also had to wear makeup to cover the bruises. Who knows what will happen next.”

Castiel’s entire face goes red from embarrassment. Dean noticed the foundation on his face. Was he laughing at him? Mocking him? Thinking any less of him…?

“So, what do you say? I can drop by after school,” Dean says. He doesn’t sound teasing. “I’ll find someone from your year and threaten to break their bones if they won’t give me your notes.”

“Dean,” Castiel gasp. “Why would you—”

“Kidding, Cas.” Dean laughs. “I’m sure anyone will be happy to share notes with you… Oh, shit. I gotta go now, Cas, the bell just rang. Text me the address?”

And with that he hangs up and Castiel is left staring at his phone in stunned silence.

 

***

 

Castiel is hovering in the kitchen when the doorbell rings and startles everyone in the house.

“I’ll get it!” Gabriel calls from the hallway.

“No!” Castiel rushes out of the kitchen. “It’s for me.”

“How do you know?” Gabriel asks and opens the door before Castiel can reach him. “Oh! Who do we have here?”

Castiel stands beside his brother and sends Dean a nervous smile.

“Hiya,” Dean says, glancing from Castiel to Gabriel with a smirk. “So, which one of you is Novak again?”

Castiel’s brows furrow, but Gabriel lets out a short laugh. “Good one, Winchester. I believe you meant little Cassie here.”

“Hey, how do you know my name?” Dean asks while Castiel is busy glaring at Gabriel.

“Hello? We went to the same school?” Gabriel says. “I remember you when you were still a freshman.”

Dean grins lazily. “Ah, right. That’s why I didn’t recognise you. You were too old for me to notice.”

Gabriel gasps theatrically. “How dare you. Cassie, your friend is officially not allowed to enter these premises.”

“Ugh, go away,” Castiel mumbles and shoves his brother into the house with his healthy hand. Then he looks over at Dean, sheepish. “I’m sorry. I’m not really related to him.”

Dean chuckles. “That’s okay, Cas. I say that about Sam, too.”

“No, we’re actually not fully related,” Castiel explains. “We’ve got different mothers.”

“Oh.” Dean scratches his neck. “Okay. So, Naomi isn’t…”

Castiel shushes him with a raised hand, then looks over his shoulder. He can see Naomi in the living room from where he’s standing and he really doesn’t want her to know he’s discussing her with other people.

“Oh,” Dean repeats. “Sorry.”

“Uh, do you want to come in?” Castiel asks and keeps the door opened wider.

Dean shrugs. “Sure. Why not.”

Castiel lets him inside, ignores a knowing look Gabriel sends him from the kitchen, and shakes his head wordlessly when Dean gestures towards the living room.

“Let’s just go upstairs,” Castiel whispers.

He’s thinking frantically about whether there is a mess in his bedroom or not, but then Dean pushes the door open and there isn’t really time to do anything about it. Fortunately, the only place that looks messy is his desk, but at least there are no dirty clothes anywhere in sight.

“Cool room,” Dean says, looking around with approval.

Castiel doesn’t know what Dean sees in it — it’s a typical teenager’s bedroom with white walls, a desk, and other ordinary furniture pieces. He notices Dean staring at his queen size bed but there’s no comment, so Castiel lets it be for now.

“So,” Dean says, turning to him with a smile. “How do you feel?”

Castiel glances down at his hand. “Fine. The medicine’s helping with the pain but it tingles sometimes.”

“It’ll get worse,” Dean winces. “It’ll start to scratch.”

“Have you had something broken before?”

“Yeah, a leg. Sammy’s broken his arm once. I actually had to take him to the hospital on my bike handles…” When Castiel sends him a surprised look, Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Long story for another time.”

“Okay,” Castiel mutters, ignoring the way the words ‘another time’ make his breath hitch a little. “Um. Do you want something to drink?”

Dean glances at the close door and bites his lips. “Nah, I’m good, thanks,” he says after some consideration. “Your stepmom sounds kinda harsh, doesn’t she.”

“She’s… difficult,” Castiel agrees, trying to keep his face straight. “We don’t really talk. Well, aside from her telling me what to do and what not to do.”

“Heh. Sounds terrible,” Dean says and looks away with an awkward smile.

Castiel frowns. “Well, yes. Do… Don’t your parents tell you what to do?” he asks slowly.

“Uh, yeah!” Dean laughs loudly and makes a face like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Castiel can feel his brow furrow harder and Dean must notice the look because he deflates just a little bit. “I mean. My dad. He’s not really around all that much, but if he is, he can get pretty… soldierly.”

“And… your mom?” Castiel inquires quietly, already suspecting the answer.

“She…” It sounds as if the words get stuck in Dean’s throat. He looks away again, shoulders rising as if he was trying to make it sound trivial. “She’s dead. Has been since I was little, so it’s no big deal.”

“Oh.” Castiel wants to reach out and comfort him in some way, but he doesn’t move. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“As I said,” Dean sends him a small smile. It’s not very sincere, but not entirely unfriendly, either. “It’s history. I mean I-I miss her, of course, but… but… yeah.” Dean blinks a few times, then shakes his head. “Oh, right. I’ve got your notes.”

Dean pulls a few notebooks out of his backpack and hands them to Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel slowly maneuvers the notebooks to the desk with his left hand, but one escapes his grasp and slides to the floor. He bends down to retrieve it and then suddenly he’s face to face with Dean, who’s crouching and reaching for the book, as well.

Castiel freezes, stunned. He watches as Dean’s eyes widen slightly when he stares back at him. Their hands don’t touch, but rest close enough for Castiel to feel the warmth on his fingers.

“Geez,” Dean breathes out, softly, “what a cliché.”

Then he smiles, a slow, brilliant smile that shows his teeth and reaches up to his eyes. Dean’s eyelashes flutter and his gaze flicks down Castiel’s face for a split second. Castiel stops breathing entirely when he realises Dean was looking at his lips.

Dean chuckles — low, vibrant, exhilarating — and then hands the notebook to Castiel with a wink and a gentle touch of his fingers against Castiel’s skin.

“I should go,” Dean says.

They’re both getting up before Castiel can protest. He mutters a rushed ‘thank you’ and Dean stops at the door and grins at him.

“See you Monday?”

“I-I hope so,” Castiel manages.

“Okay. I’ll see myself out. Bye, Cas,” Dean says. “Take care of that hand.”

“I will,” Castiel says and then, when Dean disappears behind the door, slides down to his bed with a long-suffering sigh.

His crush is getting way out of hand.

 

***

 

On Sunday evening, Castiel gets a text from Dean.

 

**DEAN 20:28**

hi you coming to school tomorrow?

 

**DEAN 20:29**

this is dean btw

 

**DEAN 20:29**

in case you didnt save my number or somethin

 

Castiel bites his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling too hard, and gives himself at least five minutes before he replies.

 

**CASTIEL 20:35**

Hello :) Yes, I am.

 

**DEAN 20:37**

awesome I’ve got some questions. see you there!

 

**DEAN 20:38**

:D

 

Castiel tries very hard not to think about what questions Dean could possibly have in mind or image a million ways their conversation could go tomorrow when they meet in school again. Before he finally falls asleep, his head is full of images of Dean’s smiling green eyes.

 

***

If Castiel thought he would talk to Dean at school — as Dean promised — he is getting more and more disappointed as the hours go by. He doesn’t meet him at all in the morning and he isn’t in the cafeteria during the lunch break.

It’s not as if it never happened to him before, he think moodily.

Finally, when they’re heading back to class, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He spins around, arms raised and face alert.

“Whoa!” Dean yells and backs away. “Easy, tiger! It’s just me.”

“Dean?” Castiel’s heart doesn’t stop speeding, but he lowers his hands. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Dean says with an easy smile. “Do you, uh… have a moment?”

Castiel glances at his friends, but they’re already way ahead of him and don’t even look back. He shrugs and follows Dean into an emptier part of the hallway.

“You mentioned some questions,” he says after a moment of silently walking down the corridor.

Dean stops by a bench and sits down, then pats the place beside him. Castiel swallows, but sits down, as well.

“You’re probably gonna think it’s stupid,” Dean says and sends him an awkward smile, “but I want you to tell me something more about Alfie.”

Castiel’s blood runs cold for a split of second. “A-Alfie?” he stutters.

“Yeah, Alfie. You’re actually the only person I know that actually seems to know him. Apart from some stuff about his dad, I know next to nothing about the kid.”

Castiel wants to ask, ‘So why do you care so suddenly?’, but he refrains at the last moment. It’s not his place to choose who Dean is interested in and it’s not his place to judge or be jealous. He and Alfie started talking with Dean at the same time, after the meeting at the bus stop, and it’s not Alfie’s fault Dean noticed him.

So instead of getting angry, Castiel spends the next few minutes telling Dean about all the good aspects of Alfie’s personality, about the way he cares about his family, how he stays loyal to his father no matter what, how he seemed genuinely happy playing with his younger sister the last time Castiel had visited him. Dean stays mostly silent and just watches him, face inscrutable.

“He’s a good person,” Castiel ends quietly and stands up when the bell starts ringing.

Dean smirks. “I hope so.”


	6. Castiel Novak and a Dose of a Freaky Ghost

“So, I talked to my dad,” Alfie says during lunch.

All three pairs of eyes look at him — Gadreel and Hannah with polite interest, Castiel more eager.

“And?” he asks.

Alfie looks down and spends a moment twirling his French fry in a blob of ketchup on his plate. “He… He’s been sober for some time now,” he says with a timid smile. “He’s still writing, but he thinks he can be done with the book in a few days.”

“Does that mean the Crowleys will stop bothering you?” Gadreel asks.

Alfie sighs. “Maybe.”

“The school has already suspended Crowley’s nasty friends,” Hannah says. “I don’t think they can pin anything on Crowley himself, but that’s something, isn’t it?”

Alfie nods, but still looks quite miserable. “I’m just worried it won’t help,” he murmurs.

Castiel reaches out and puts his arm around his shoulders. Alfie sniffles against his sleeve and Castiel squeezes him gently before letting go.

When he looks up, he meets Dean’s eyes.

“Uh, hi,” Dean says, wary. He’s standing right beside their table, his tray in his hands and a blank look on his face. “Am I… interrupting something or—”

“What?” Castiel blurts, feeling his cheeks go pink. He glances at Alfie, then back at Dean. “Oh, no! No. It’s nothing, really.”

Dean bites his lip. “Okay…?”

“I was just…”

“Just talking about stuff,” Alfie says, lifting his head to look at Dean with a worried face. “My dad, and Crowley, and all that.”

“Oh.” Dean looks down at Hannah and gestures to the empty spot on her left. “Do you mind…?” Before Hannah can answer, though, he slides onto the seat opposite of Castiel, Alfie, and Gadreel, a curious look on his face. “So, tell me. Is everything okay? I’ve heard the fuckers have been suspended.”

“Yeah,” Alfie says, then shares a look with Castiel and shrugs. “But Crowley hasn’t.”

“He’s not gonna do anything,” Hannah offers kindly. “They’re watching him now.”

“You know his family,” Alfie mutters. “I doubt they’re scared of high school suspension.”

“But you said your dad is almost done with the book…”

“And what if he just borrows more money from them next month? They’re not gonna leave us alone all that easy.”

“We’ll think of something,” Castiel promises.

“Yeah, we’ll go to the police or something. There has to be a way,” Hannah says.

“I think you just need a bodyguard from now on,” Dean jokes and sends Alfie a wink. “Someone tall and strong, someone who can fight.”

It punches a laugh out of Alfie and makes something twist in Castiel’s stomach.

“Just stick with us,” Dean says, more serious now. “All of you. Don’t go into creepy alleys alone. If they try something, we’ll find a way to deal with it. Benny’s dad is a detective and he has friends at the police station. Jo’s mom’s really scary. You don’t have to be alone in this, you know,” he adds, gently, and sends Alfie a fond smile.

The boy seems more confident now. “Thank you, Dean,” he says, reaches out, and catches Dean’s hand.

Dean looks startled and he flushes, but doesn’t take his hand back. Instead, he sends a furtive glance Castiel’s way and quickly looks down.

“It’s nothing,” he murmurs. “I think, uh, you’re worth it, so…”

Castiel closes his eyes and lets his head hang low, hands curled into fists where they rest by his thighs. He knows Alfie needs someone like Dean in his life and he knows he should be happy for him, but the unpleasant, cold feeling in his chest doesn’t let him.

He hears Dean clear his throat and forces himself to open his eyes and look up.

“Actually, I came here because I had something else to tell you,” Dean says, gaze jumping between Castiel, Alfie, and their friends. “I know you’re not coming to the party tonight so I think you might be interested in the real, actual Halloween party I’m throwing on Sunday,” he says and grins. “There won’t be any dancing if we don’t want to,” he adds and raises one eyebrow at Castiel.

“Are we invited?” Alfie asks, more excited now.

“Duh,” Dean says. “That’s why I’m telling you. The only thing is, you need to dress up. That’s a deal-breaker, Cas” he says, seeing Castiel’s face. “You can’t come if you’re not in a costume.”

“What if I just throw a white sheet over my head?” Castiel asks, dryly.

Dean stands up and beams at Castiel. “Then I can’t wait to see you, ghostie.”

Castiel huffs a laugh and looks away.

“Well, I’ll be there,” Alfie says. “Inias will have to suck it up and stay with Hael this one evening.”

Dean cheers and points at Hannah and Gadreel, engaged in quiet conversation. “You can come too if you want.” Then he bumps his fist against Castiel’s shoulder. “If you’re not there, Casper, I’m gonna find you and kill you again myself.”

Castiel rolls his eyes good-naturedly and Dean sends him a wink.

“Alright,” Castiel says. He’s still not a hundred percent certain he events wants to be there, but right now Dean looks so expectant, he can’t refuse him. “I’ll try.”

 

***

 

Castiel knocks at the door to Dean’s house, a batch of cupcakes baked by Gabriel balanced on his hand and a white sheet tucked carefully inside his bag. Sam Winchester is the one to open the door and invite him inside and Castiel is suddenly surprised seeing how tall the younger Winchester boy is — probably the same height as Dean and Castiel themselves. Castiel doesn’t remember him being so grown-up the last time they saw each other, but he assumes he was just preoccupied with the fact that he got to spend an entire evening with Dean and his friends. It was only a month ago, or less, he realises, but it feels his relationship with Dean has changed so much during this time.

“Hi, Cas!” Sam says with a wide smile. He’s got a pair of big antlers on his head and he’s wearing fluffy brown mittens which resemble hooves.

“Hello, moose,” Castiel jokes, making Sam laugh.

“It’s, uh, I got it from Alfie, actually,” Sam says with a pink tint to his cheeks. “When we were still both in middle school. Some people used to call me moose, they still do, actually, and one time Alfie got me these.” He points to his head with the mitten over his hand. “He thought he was being funny, you know.”

Castiel looks at Sam’s longish hair and his big brown eyes. “Maybe they all had a point,” he says.

Sam rolls his eyes, but it’s done with a smile.

“I’ve brought something,” Castiel says and raises the box with the cupcakes.

“Ooh! Awesome.” Sam snatches it from his hands and opens it eagerly. “Wow! They’re Halloween-themed!”

“I didn’t make them,” Castiel explains. “My brother did. Consider yourself warned.”

Sam laughs. “Okay, then. Let’s get them to the kitchen.”

They pass the living room on their way and Castiel notices a few people hanging around the table with drinks. He recognises Charlie, Jo, and Pamela, and cringes internally seeing some strangers. He should be used to the fact that the Winchesters have a lot of friends already, but the thought of meeting new people still makes him nervous.

“Dean’s not back yet,” Sam informs casually as he starts taking the cupcakes out of the box and putting them neatly onto the big plate.

“Oh?” Castiel sends him a questioning look.

“Yeah, he’s out to get Alfie. Apparently his brother refused to give him a lift and Alfie couldn’t catch a bus this late on Halloween. Plus, it’s Sunday,” Sam says, wincing.

Castiel looks down. “Oh.”

“They should be here soon,” Sam says. “The others, too. Do you have a costume?”

Castiel gestures towards his bag. “You could say so.”

“You should put it on.” Sam grins at him. “Dean’s gonna murder you if he sees you without it.”

“So I’ve heard,” Castiel muses. “All I’ve got is a white sheet. It’s kind of last-minute.”

Sam waves his hand. “It’ll be perfect, you’ll see.”

Castiel frowns. “Why?”

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. As long as you’ve got holes to see through, you’ll be fine.”

“Well, then. I suppose I should put it on.” He pulls the sheet out of his bag and drapes it over his shoulder. When Sam sends him a curious look, Castiel shrugs. “I’ll wait until Dean is here and the party starts. I don’t want to get it too dirty, it’s an actual sheet from my bed.”

Sam laughs at that, takes a plate full of cupcakes into his hands, and nods at Castiel to follow him to the living room.

The Winchesters’ friends greet him enthusiastically, most of them dressed up. Admittedly, all Pamela has put on a pair of cat ears and a soft-looking tail swinging behind her, but Sam assures him it still counts as a costume. Jo has very strong make-up on her face, lips red and eyes outlined with black, and her clothes are black and red and ripped in places. Castiel can’t recognise her outfit, so Jo rolls her eyes and puts a pointy witch hat on her head.

“What about now?” she asks while Castiel smiles and nods.

“She looks downright scary and hot, doesn’t she,” Charlie jokes. She has a green, lizard-like mask on her face and is wearing a tight-fitting purple dress. Castiel wouldn’t have recognised her if it wasn’t for her flaming red hair still visible from under the mask.

“And you’re the gay lizard alien, I suppose,” Castiel guesses, remembering the evening in the bar when Charlie talked about the costume she had found on e-bay. He thinks about what Dean said — something about wearing a cowboy clothes — and tries to stifle his curiosity and excitement at seeing Dean.

“Do those cupcakes have brains in them?” a short Asian boy asks, appearing near the table and nodding towards the plate Sam placed among the drinks.

Sam laughs. “I don’t think so, Kev.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Castiel warns.

The boy looks between them, confused.

“Just go ahead and try them,” Sam says and, to prove his point, grabs one cupcake himself.

“Ooh, I want one too,” Jo says excitedly.

“Give me one, too!” Charlie calls.

While everyone starts munching on the cupcakes, Castiel uses the lull in the conversation to put the sheet onto his head. He gets a round of cheering from the guests and is glad they can’t see his face underneath the sheet.

“What a thoughtful costume,” Pamela drawls with a wink.

“Oh, Dean’s gonna love it.” Jo smirks.

Castiel doesn’t get a chance to ask about it because Dean chooses that moment to walk into the room with Alfie in tow. Castiel turns, expecting to see him in a cowboy hat and a white button-down, but instead is faced with Dean in an ugly looking yellow uniform, covered in bright orange stripes and something resembling green goo.

“Well, hi, guys,” Dean says, smiling. “May I present you: a scary, brain-eating zombie, Alfie!”

Alfie waves at them and grins. His face is covered in paint that makes it look like blood and raw muscle. Sam rushes to give him a cupcake.

“They’re full of brains!” he says, laughing.

“Ooh, gimme,” Dean says, making grabby hands towards Alfie and Sam.

“Get your own, there’s plenty left.” Sam shoves him in the arm and tugs Alfie towards the kitchen, both of them with their heads tilted down, whispering something and giggling.

Dean watches them for a moment while Castiel watches him; there’s a small smile on his handsome face and Castiel isn’t sure how to interpret it. Before he can think of anything, though, Dean turns and spots him.

“Oh my God,” he says with a wide smile. “Who do we have here.”

Castiel shuffles his feet. “Boo.”

Dean steps towards him, face still split with a grin. “Aw, that’s adorable. I ain’t scared of no ghost, honey.”

Castiel feels his heart stop. “W-what?” he stutters.

“What?” Dean repeats and Castiel can’t be sure, because the light in the room is a bit blurry, but it looks as if Dean was blushing. “I just. I said, uhm—”

“Hey, Dr. Venkman! You’re supposed to hunt the ghost, not make heart eyes at it!” Charlie calls suddenly and both of them turn to look at them.

Castiel’s heart still hasn’t slowed down in his chest, but Dean gets distracted by his friends and Castiel takes this opportunity to escape to the bathroom for a moment.

Did Dean really call him ‘honey’ just now?

Castiel looks at himself in the mirror for a while, conflicted. He doesn’t know what to think anymore — all he knows is that Dean keeps making him silly with infatuation and if he doesn’t do anything about it soon, he won’t be able to concentrate on anything except for Dean.

He wants to take the costume off, but a small voice in his head reminds him of all the comments from Dean’s friends about how Dean would like it. It also repeats the word ‘honey’ at least twenty times, so Castiel, too tired to fight it, emerges from the bathroom still with a sheet over his head.

And he stumbles onto Sam and Alfie in the kitchen, tucked away into one corner, heads bowed and faces close. He knocks over the beer bottle standing on the table and gasps loudly.

Sam and Alfie jumps apart, cheeks flaming.

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry,” Castiel says and looks down at the beer spilled on the kitchen floor. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s— it’s okay,” Sam stutters and immediately starts rummaging through the drawers.

Alfie walks over with a pack of tissues he’s pulled from his pocket and he and Castiel kneels down to dab at the poodle.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel repeats, but he can’t stop staring at Alfie’s red face. He looks embarrassed, but not angry or disappointed.

“It’s okay,” he responds.

“Uh.” Castiel doesn’t know what to say next, so he busies himself with trying to clean as much floor as possible.

He’s not sure if he saw it right and he doesn’t want to assume, but he keeps sneaking glances at Alfie, thinking about the way he and Sam stood so close to each other. There’s turmoil in his head and it makes his hands shake.

“Are you… okay?” Alfie asks quietly.

Castiel sits back on his haunches. “I’m not sure.”

Alfie’s face falls, but before he can say anything, Dean enters the kitchen.

“What’s going on here?” he asks. It takes him one look at the mess on the floor next to Castiel and Alfie and Sam standing nearby with a handful of rags to assess the situation. “Guys, stop wasting perfectly good beer!” he says with laughter in his voice.

“It’s my fault,” Castiel murmurs and stand up. “I’m sorry.”

No one gets a chance to respond because Castiel turns on his heel and walks out of the kitchen.

 

***

 

“Cas?”

He jerks out of his thoughts, hearing a voice call out his name in the dark. He hears footsteps coming towards him but doesn’t change his position where he’s leaning with his elbows on the crooked wooden fence surrounding the Winchesters’ house.

“I can see you, you know,” Dean says. “You’re practically glowing in the dark with that thing over your head.”

Castiel touches his fingertips to the white sheet he still hasn’t taken off, but doesn’t respond. Dean finally stops beside him and Castiel feels without looking that he leans over the fence, as well.

“What’s up, Slimer?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know who that is,” Castiel says and sends Dean an exasperated look.

Dean’s eyes widen. “Seriously? Then who do you think I’m dressed up as?”

Castiel shrugs. “I don’t know. A janitor?”

Dean gasps theatrically. “So that’s why you didn’t get the reference! Oh, God, Cas. We need to work on your pop culture education.” When Castiel tilts his head at him, Dean points at his own chest. “ _Ghostbusters_ , dude.”

“Oh,” Castiel says. “I’ve never seen it.”

“Obviously,” Dean complains. He raises his arms and puts his hands over his head while Castiel watches, confused. “Now, I’ve left my ghostsucking thingy back home, but imagine I have it in my hands right now.” He mimics holding a shotgun towards Castiel and grins.

“A ghostsucking thingy,” Castiel repeats, dry.

“Well, yeah! How else do you think I’d fight ghosts? With salt?”

“I really wouldn’t know.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re one of ‘em.” Dean flicks his forefinger as if he was pulling the trigger. “Now, you get sucked into my ghost-capturing trap until I can release your ugly ectoplasmic body into the grid.” When Castiel doesn’t react, Dean shakes his head at him. “Come on, Cas, work with me here.”

Castiel makes a face, but then throws his hands in the air and lets out a quiet screech.

“Oh yeah, here we go! Die, you son of a bitch!” Dean calls and tugs at Castiel’s sheet for good measure.

“You said it wouldn’t kill me, just trap me,” Castiel points out.

“Details,” Dean says and grins at him. He lets go of the sheet and crosses his arms over his chest instead. “So, are you gonna tell me what that was about?”

Castiel shuffles his feet. “What do you mean?”

“The way you bolted out of the house? I was joking about the beer, you know. You can come back, we’ve got plenty left.”

“It’s not… It wasn’t about that,” Castiel mutters and turns away, even though all Dean can see are his eyes.

“What was it about, then?”

“I… Nothing. It really doesn’t matter. I told you I’m not a good person to be invited to parties.”

“Bullshit,” Dean says and Castiel can hear him lean on the fence again. Their shoulders brush. “It’s not even a real party. We’re just eating and drinking and talking.”

“Yes,” Castiel says, “I’m not especially good at that last part.”

“Shut up, that’s not true.” Dean bumps his arms deliberately against Castiel’s. “All you have to do is open your pretty mouth and talk, Cas-per.”

Castiel’s fingers tighten on the wooden fence.

“Did Sam do something? Or anyone else?” Dean asks after a moment of silence.

“No,” Castiel murmurs. He’s not sure what to think anymore. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I… I might have seen something.”

“Something? What, like a real ghost? Dude, I know it’s Halloween, but you should know that—”

“No,” Castiel interrupts. “Something else. Some _one_ else.” When Dean doesn’t respond, Castiel risks a glance at him. “I went into the kitchen and Sam and Alfie had been kissing. At least I think so.”

Dean’s face remains blank for a full second and then he grins so suddenly that Castiel feels a bit weak from the confusion swirling around in his head.

“What? Really?” Dean’s eyes are actually glinting with mirth. “Hell yeah!”

“ _Hell yeah_?” Castiel repeats idly.

Dean pumps the air. “Yeah! I’ve been waiting for like a month for anything like that to happen. But I knew it would.” He sends another grin at Castiel, obviously unable to see the shock on Castiel’s face.

“You’ve been waiting for it?”

“Sam’s been talking about Alfie for ages,” Dean says casually. “So when I finally got to meet him, through you, obviously, and then I noticed he seemed to like Sam, too, I thought, what the hell, might as well try. I just hope it won’t backfire.”

“Sam likes Alfie?” Castiel asks stupidly.

“Well, duh. And Alfie likes Sam. I think they might’ve been into each other even back in middle school, but were too chicken to do anything about it.”

Castiel leans heavily against the fence.

“Whoa, Cas. You okay there, buddy?” Dean asks and his hand touches Castiel’s arm through the sheet.

“I, uh. I don’t know.”

“You’re behaving really weird tonight. Why don’t we come inside and get you something to drink.”

“I think I need to stay here for a while longer,” Castiel says quietly. He can’t believe was so sure about Dean being interested in Alfie and didn’t even consider any other option. He thinks back to the conversation they had in that burger joint after seeing the movie with Benny — how Dean laughed at Castiel being so interested in Dean’s love life and assuming too much about him dating his friends. Dean had only been asking about Alfie so much because he wanted to make sure he was good for his little brother, but obviously Castiel jumped to conclusions before thinking about it.

“Okay,” Dean says. “I’ll stay with you.”

“You don’t need to,” Castiel says. He’s suddenly so embarrassed he doesn’t think he can take Dean standing right by his side.

“Well, I want to.”

Castiel looks down. They stay silent for a long moment and Castiel already starts silently cursing himself for his stupidity when Dean finally speaks up again.

“So I think I know what’s up.”

Castiel closes his eyes and wishes he could be anywhere else but here.

“You don’t have to respond,” Dean says. “Just nod if I’m right, okay? I won’t judge.”

“You’re already judging,” Castiel mutters. He’s suddenly terrified Dean knows everything — including the reason Castiel was upset about Dean being interested in Alfie.

“I swear I’m not,” Dean says and gently knocks their shoulders together. “So, uhm. As you said, you think I date a lot.”

Castiel doesn’t respond.

Dean must take it as a yes, because he continues. “You think I date much more than I actually do,” Dean says and chuckles. “I’m not nearly half as popular as you think I am, Cas.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Castiel mumbles.

“Well, I am,” Dean says, thoughtful. When Castiel glances at him, he notices Dean has taken interest in his sheet again, his fingers playing with the edge. “Okay, people know me and I’ve had a fair amount of girlfriends… well, and a boyfriend… But it’s almost never serious. My brother actually once said I’m just ‘playing the field’ and trying it all out since I’m still, you know, young and ruggedly handsome.”

Castiel feels him tugging at his sheet gently.

“And I kinda agree with it,” Dean says, “because that’s what I do, to be honest. But it doesn’t mean it’s what I always want to do.”

Castiel turns his head towards him. Their eyes meet.

“You thought I had a crush on Alfie, didn’t you,” Dean says rather than asks, a smile in his voice.

“Oh my God,” Castiel mumbles and lowers his head.

“Hey,” Dean protests and grabs the sheet with both hands. “Stop this.”

“No.” Castiel tries to turn around and the sheet shifts on his head. The holes he’s cut for the eyes move away from his face and he ends up tangled in the fabric, his hair getting plastered to his forehead and into his eyes.

“Cas,” Dean says, laughing, and then suddenly he’s lifting the entire sheet and ducking under it.

Castiel freezes.

They’re standing inches from each other, pulled even closer with the fabric stretched over their heads and shoulders. Dean is still laughing and Castiel can’t see anything because it’s too dark, but he feels Dean’s breath against his cheek and Dean’s fingers touching his arms. Castiel moves and his body bumps into Dean’s fully, his nose brushing against Dean’s.

Dean stops laughing.

“Hi,” he breathes out.

“Dean,” Castiel says.

There’s a moment of silence.

“I don’t have a crush on Alfie,” Dean says finally, his voice barely over a whisper.

“I know that now,” Castiel mutters back.

“Do you?” Dean asks. “Are you one hundred percent sure you know it?”

“Yes.”

“’Cause there are probably other ways to convince you, you know.”

Castiel’s breath stops in his throat.

Dean shuffles closer.

“Cas. Remember when I told you how Aaron dumped me?”

“He said he felt you weren’t feeling it,” Castiel says. He’d give everything to be able to see Dean’s face, his eyes, and lips right now, but at the same time he’s glad Dean can’t see his face. “Whatever that meant.”

“Whatever that meant,” Dean repeats. Castiel actually shudders at how low his voice is. “To be honest, I think I know what that meant. I actually might’ve known the whole time.”

“Oh?” Castiel can’t stand it anymore and he gently moves his head again. The tip of his nose brushes against soft skin and the fingers that rest on his arms tighten desperately.

“It’s kinda hard to be with someone when you’re crushing on someone else,” Dean murmurs into his ear.

Castiel’s knees go weak and then Dean is pushing harder against him, hands catching his elbows and pulling him closer, foreheads meeting beneath the white sheet.

Castiel whimpers, surges forward, and kisses Dean straight on the lips.

He has no idea how he managed to do it in the darkness that’s surrounding them but he barely has any time to think about it because then Dean starts kissing him back just as desperately. His arms go all around Castiel and rest on his back, gentle but insistent in pulling him even closer. Their lips slide against each other, soft and wet and perfect. They keep kissing, slow and hot, for a while, breath intermingling, overexcited fingers tracing their backs and hips and hairlines.

Castiel pulls away when his lungs start screaming for air. He’s panting, as is Dean, and their breath is hot against their lips. Then Dean starts laughing and tugs at the sheet, trying to pull it off them. Castiel helps and soon the cold autumn air hits their faces.

Castiel is finally able to see Dean’s face in the dim light of the street lamp. His heart stops when he notices Dean’s wild hair and reddened lips. Dean looks at him and seems equally starstruck for a moment.

“Wow,” he murmurs.

A shiver runs down Castiel’s spine at the raspy quality of his voice.

“Yes,” Castiel agrees.

“So I know you’ve already got an opinion about me,” Dean says, “but I was hoping maybe you’d be persuaded to change it? Just a bit?”

Castiel licks his lips and tastes Dean on them.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” he asks.

“I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, because you still barely said anything,” Dean says. His eyes stay trained on Castiel’s face. “But you just kissed my brains out and I’m actually daring to assume you don’t have a crush on Alfie, either.”

Castiel blinks. “What? You thought _I_ had a crush on Alfie?”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah? It was really obvious to me. That’s why I was worried that Sam didn’t have a chance with him. That and, of course, that you’d never look at me that way.”

Castiel closes in on Dean and kisses him again. Dean opens his mouth and Castiel gasps when their tongues meet in a smooth, wet motion that sends sparks through Castiel’s entire body.

Dean is the one to break away first this time.

“Okay,” he pants and rests his forehead against Castiel’s. “You kissed me twice now. You definitely don’t have a crush on Alfie.”

“Dean, stop repeating that or else I’m gonna have to kiss you again.”

“Do you have a crush on Alfie Shurley, Cas?”

Castiel captures Dean’s mouth with his and lets his hands touch Dean’s chest and slide down to his hips. His fingers find the loopholes in his costume and he pulls him closer by them. Dean moans into his mouth.

“You said something about my opinion of you,” Castiel whispers, lips still touching Dean’s.

“Yeah. I want you to change it.” Dean slowly slides his lips along Castiel’s jawline.

“Oh?”

“I want you to stop thinking of me as someone who dates a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dean’s lips are currently on Castiel’s neck and he can barely concentrate on the conversation. He tries to, though, frowning and keeping his fingers tangled into Dean’s soft hair.

“If only there was someone who could keep me in check,” Dean muses against his skin. “Or someone I actually had a crush on, someone who would like me back maybe.”

“Dean,” Castiel breathes out, giddy. “I have a crush on you.”

Dean kisses the skin below his ear, gentle. “You do?”

Castiel pushes his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Yes. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

“How long?”

“I really don’t remember.”

“Well.” Dean’s lips slide over his ear, kiss his temple and his cheek. “Ditto.”

“Really?”

“Really. Well, it got stronger after the summer when you came back all confident and mysterious and scary, but yeah.”

“Scary?”

“You threatened Crowley, Cas. And you took not one, but two beatings for your friend. You’re badass. And I kept making an ass of myself in front of you.”

“What?” Castiel actually backs away a little to look at Dean properly. “When?”

“Charlie’s party, talking about feelings and other shit. And every time I stopped by your table and tried to chat you up inconspicuously. I was so awkward.”

“You weren’t awkward,” Castiel protests. “If anyone was awkward, it was me.”

“You were adorable.”

“Dean.”

“I mean it.” Dean looks down, but one of his hands sneaks up and takes hold of Castiel’s hand. He glances up, shy, and Castiel squeezes his fingers, heart fluttering in his chest.

“I mean it, too,” he says sincerely.

“So, what do you say,” Dean says and steps closer to him again. “Should we start being awkward together?”

Castiel chuckles and he keeps laughing, even when Dean kisses him on the lips.


	7. Epilogue

Castiel is making tea when Naomi calls out his name.

He dumps the teabag into the trash, grabs his mug, and stalks carefully into the living room, half certain he must have dreamt his stepmother striking up a conversation with him. But she’s there, sitting in her usual armchair, a half-finished mug of coffee on the table in front of her, an open book in her lap. She looks up at him when he hovers in the doorway.

“Yes?” he asks finally.

“Castiel, I’ve been wondering,” she says, her tone dull, as always, and her face blank. “Would you be interested in a winter camp?”

Castiel blinks. “What?”

“A winter camp, during your winter break,” she explains with a pointed look. “I’ve recently found an interesting advertisement, it would obviously be shorter than—”

“Why?” Castiel interrupts her.

Naomi closes her mouth, then opens it again, brows furrowed. “ _Why_? I thought you enjoyed your summer camp, Castiel.”

“I did, yes.” It’s been two months since he came back and they didn’t talk about it even once, but Castiel doesn’t mind — it’s better to keep those memories safe in his own mind, away from his stepmother.

“Wouldn’t you like to spend your winter break like you spent your summer?” Naomi asks.

“I…” Castiel bites his lip, thinks about summer, about all his new friends, about being liked, _about Balthazar_. He would have never experienced anything if it wasn’t for Naomi paying for the camp and he _knows_ he’d give a lot to be able to go back.

But he also knows it will never be exactly the same again: the people will be different, the place will be different, _he_ will be different — he already _is_ different. Would it be worth it to try to experience camp again, only to end up disappointed?

Not to mention things that have changed _here_ since he came back.

“You don’t have to worry about the money, Castiel,” Naomi says, misunderstanding his silence. “We can afford it.”

“It’s not that,” Castiel mutters. “I just… I think I can wait until next summer.”

Naomi tilts her head. “What will you do during your winter break, then?”

“It’s only November,” Castiel says. “Do I really need to plan my winter break already? I guess I’ll just… hang out here.”

Naomi breaks eye contact with him then, worries her lip between her teeth. Castiel watches her and tries to remember the last time they actually talked about anything outside of discussing Castiel’s daily plans or school or allowance. He can’t remember — and he realises it’s possible they never had an actual conversation before, not even when his father was still around. Maybe they just don’t have anything to talk about. Maybe Naomi just doesn’t know what to do with him around.

“Thank you, Naomi,” he says, quietly. He suddenly feels awkward and he knows his stepmother does, too. “I don’t mind staying at home, really. You don’t have to worry.”

She looks back at him, raises her eyebrows. “I’m not… I mean—”

The doorbell saves them from the rest of the conversation. Castiel meets Naomi’s eyes and see the relief in them. He almost smiles.

“I’ll get it,” he says and flees the room.

Talking with Naomi has taken his mind off something he’s been waiting for: Dean’s first official visit as his boyfriend. Castiel feels his heart jump excitedly at the word, even after an entire week of seeing Dean at school, of holding his hand, of being kissed against the lockers and in Dean’s car. It’s been only a week — or maybe already a week — and it’s still unbelievable and exciting and scary. They’re still not that open about it at school, but it feels like they’re getting there.

Castiel opens the door and his chest tightens when he sees Dean’s smile.

It was weird going back to Dean’s house after kissing in his backyard for what felt like hours last Sunday — at least it was weird for Castiel. Dean didn’t hesitate to take his hand and sit as close as physically possible on the couch in the living room. Dean’s friends didn’t even look at them twice, and Alfie avoided Castiel the whole evening. It wasn’t until the next day at school that Castiel managed to find Alfie alone and talk to him. It was incredibly awkward at first, but Castiel quickly managed to convince Alfie he wasn’t angry with him — why would Alfie think he was, Castiel had no idea. Then Alfie proceeded to ask him about Dean and Castiel could feel his face get redder and redder with every question and he had to excuse himself and go hide in the bathroom.

Dean found him there five minutes after the bell rang and they ended up skipping their classes and sitting on the window sill, hidden behind the bathroom stalls, talking and kissing and trying to study.

It feels weird to look at Dean and think ‘boyfriend’ — but it also feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

“Hey,” Dean says and steps up to drop a shy kiss on his cheek. 

Castiel tightens his grip on the tea mug he’s still holding.

“Hello, Dean,” he murmurs, his face hot.

Dean smirks. “You okay?”

Castiel nods and swallows a huge gulp of his tea while Dean continues to grin at him. 

“Are you gonna invite me in?” he asks.

Castiel glares, takes his hand, and pulls him inside, heart hammering and a smile pulling at his lips.

Weird. Natural.

“You alone?” Dean whispers, bending to take off his shoes. Castiel reaches out to take his jacket and hang it alongside his coat, then shakes his head.

“Naomi,” he mouths and gestures towards the living room.

That’s when Naomi decides to speak up again.

“Castiel? Who was that?”

Castiel sighs. He hoped she would just ignore everything and allow them to creep up the stairs without comment. 

“Just a friend!” he calls back, then turns to shoot Dean an exasperated look, but stops when he sees Dean looking down, face hidden and hands shoved into his pockets.

He swallows.

Dean doesn’t look up at him even when Castiel takes a small step forward, even when he puts his mug on the shoe cabinet and touches Dean’s arm lightly.

Castiel knows he wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for the summer camp Naomi had paid for — he wouldn’t have met Balthazar, wouldn’t have realised who he was, probably wouldn’t have met Dean at that bus stop and definitely wouldn’t have become confident enough to even talk to him, let alone _start a relationship with him_. He can’t talk with Naomi, he’s still a bit afraid of her, and he actually doesn’t even like her very much, but if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be where he is today.

He also knows Dean is worth facing his scary stepmother for. Now and then, at least.

“Actually,” he says, loud enough for her to hear him. Dean looks up at him then, and Castiel smiles and takes his hand, letting their fingers entwine. “Actually, it’s Dean,” he repeats and pulls Dean through the kitchen towards the living room, their hands still clasped together.

“Dean?” Naomi asks and puts down her book just in time to see them walk inside. 

“I told you about Dean,” Castiel says and can’t believe his voice isn’t shaking. His legs definitely feel like shaking and he’s pretty sure his fingers stay still only because Dean is still squeezing his hand reassuringly. “He’s the one that you thought kidnapped me back in September.”

If Dean is surprised, he doesn’t show it. “Hello, Mrs. Novak,” he says, all polite smile and charm.

Naomi stands up before Castiel can correct Dean. “Milton,” she says with a curt nod. “I didn’t take Castiel’s father’s last name when I married him.”

Now Dean looks a bit more taken by surprise, but he doesn’t say anything, cheeks getting pinker and his fingers twitching in Castiel’s hand.

“Dean Winchester, right?” Naomi asks.

“Y-yeah,” Dean says. “Sorry about—”

Naomi waves a hand. “Doesn’t matter. I’m glad I can finally meet you, Dean.”

Dean gulps. “Uh. Likewise.”

Castiel grips his hand tighter. “Naomi. I, uh. We’re going to go upstairs now.”

“Alright,” she says, then sits down in her armchair and picks up the book. “Don’t stay up late, you both have school tomorrow.”

Castiel catches Dean’s eyes and doesn’t look away for a few long moments. His thoughts are in chaos. Naomi must be seeing them holding hands, right? She _must_. Why isn’t she reacting?

“Uh,” Castiel mutters.

Naomi looks up at them again. “What, Castiel?” she snaps. “What do you need?”

He doesn’t answer, just raises his arm, taking Dean’s with him, as well. Their fingers are still laced together, Dean’s thumb tracing calming patterns on Castiel’s skin.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Castiel asks when Naomi just stares at them.

She must realise what he’s talking about, finally, because she puts the book down on her lap again. 

And then she rolls her eyes. Castiel almost chokes on air. He has never seen such a human expression on her face before.

“If you’re worried about my reaction, Castiel,” Naomi says, voice toneless as always, “ _don’t_. I honestly don’t care.”

“You… don’t care?” Castiel asks.

Naomi shoots him a bored look and shrugs one shoulder. “Just don’t make a mess and stay out of trouble.”

Dean lets go of his hand and Castiel turns to look at him — shocked and scared and relieved — but before he can say anything else, Naomi goes back to her reading and Dean drapes one arm around his shoulders and drags him out of the room.

They start laughing in the hallway.

“Oh my God,” Dean wheezes, “she’s so fucking scary.”

Castiel pulls him towards the stairs. “Shh, she’ll hear you.”

They tumble into Castiel’s bedroom, giggling and clutching at each other’s shoulders. Castiel turns to close the door behind them and Dean wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles into his neck.

“That was one hell of a coming out,” Dean chuckles against his skin.

Castiel turns in his arms, face hot and heart pounding, whether from the confrontation with Naomi or Dean’s proximity, he doesn’t know. His socked feet stomp on Dean’s toes and they start laughing again, Castiel mumbling apologies and Dean hugging him closer and closer until they’re pressed chest to chest, face to face, lips to lips. When Dean finally catches his lips in a kiss, soft and sweet and full of laughter, all thoughts of his stepmother flee Castiel’s head. He wraps his arms around Dean and kisses back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading/leaving kudos/comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Playing the Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770915) by [Moonlite_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight)




End file.
